


Пощечина

by Stochastic, WTF_Ora_et_Labora_2017



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ora_et_Labora_2017/pseuds/WTF_Ora_et_Labora_2017
Summary: Десятый век, папскую область осаждают сарацины, Римом правят богатые и влиятельные женщины, с лёгкой руки политических врагов вошедшие в историю, как блудницы.





	

— Ты видела Папу? — Иоанн смутился. — Что за глупый вопрос? Ты родилась и выросла в Риме.  
Мароция улыбнулась. «Нельзя позволить его красоте увянуть в монастыре», — сказала мать Мароции, макграфиня Тускулумская, когда привезла Иоанна из Равенны в Рим. Иоанн, и правда, был красив — высокий и смуглый с большими глазами и сильными руками. Но больше всего Мароции нравились удивление и восторг, с какими он смотрел на папскую процессию, прелатов, консулов и Латеранский дворец. Возможно, в первый день творения Бог с таким же восторгом смотрел на созданный им мир? Возможно, от восторга во взгляде Иоанна летнее солнце сегодня светило мягче, ветер дул слабее, в воздухе крутилось меньше пыли и в папском далматике, кажется, появились новые золотые нити. А еще благодаря глупым вопросами мальчика из провинции Мароция острее ощущала знакомую с детства истину — она принадлежит Риму, а Рим принадлежит ей.

Папская гвардия не позволяла нищим приблизиться к аристократам, как Леонинская стена не пускала чужаков в Ватикан. Мароция знала всех представителей знатных семей Рима, со многими ее связывало родство. Но сегодня обществу равных она предпочитала компанию нового маминого любовника.

Иоанн был старше Мароции на год или два, но рядом с ним она чувствовала себя взрослой и опытной женщиной. Той, которой скоро станет, женщиной, похожей на ее мать. 

Перед дверью Латеранского дворца сенатрикс Феодора первая поцеловала перстень на опухшей руке Папы Сергия Третьего. В прохладном зале с мраморными колонами и полом первая опустилась в мягкое кресло и подняла наполненный вином кубок. 

— Ты разговаривала с Папой? — пролепетал Иоанн. За столом он разглядывал свои руки, сложенные на коленях, будто боялся, что, если поднимет взгляд на прелатов и консулов, его поразит Божий гнев.

Мароция снова улыбнулась. Под папской тиарой у папы Сергия жесткие седые волосы, такие же седые волосы покрывали его грудь и пах. Когда Мароция впервые увидела его святейшество без одежды, эта седина почему-то больше всего удивила ее. «Если первый любовник у женщины будет слишком красив, она потеряет голову от любви», — сказала Феодора. Мароция не потеряла голову. 

Папа Сергий близоруко прищурился и улыбнулся ей.

— Герцог Сполето и Камерино умер, — сказала сенатрикс Феодора, поправляя серьги. — Его старший сын Ламберт объявил себя королем запада. Младший, Гвидо, назвался королем Италии и начал войну против брата.

— Они такие же амбициозные и драчливые, как их отец, — посмеялся папа Сергий. 

— Надеюсь, хоть один из сыновей унаследовал его обаяние, — вздохнула Феодора. 

— Говорят, когда старый герцог сполетский приезжал в Рим, он напился и уснул на пороге Латеранской церкви?

Весь вечер Иоанн сидел неподвижно, как каменное изваяние. Проявил интерес только, когда заговорили о сарацинах. Последнее время о них снова много говорили. Пятьдесят лет назад мавры разграбили и сожгли Рим. Брат деда Мароции погиб, сражаясь с ними. А потом Папа Лев построил Леонинскую стену вокруг Ватикана.  
Она защищала его до сих пор. Не в силах пробраться в Рим сарацины заполнили папские земли. 

— Мавры убивают пилигримов и паломников, — скривился консул Стефан, брат Феодоры.

— Они сожгли аббатство Сабины, — подхватили прелаты.

— Разрушили прекрасную церковь пресвятой девы с четырьмя базиликами…

— Местные разбойники присоединяются к сарацинам, чтобы вместе с ними грабить монастыри.

— Монахи покинули аббатство в Кампаньи. 

— В Тусции сарацины осквернили мощи Святого мученика Родерика…

— Я пять лет защищал от мавров монастырь в Фавре, — сказал кардинал Петр. — Но этой зимой их стало так много, что мы с братьями были вынуждены бежать в Рим, чтобы спасти сокровища монастыря.

— Если мавров не остановить, они уничтожат Рим.

— Римская милиция не сможет нас защитить. 

— Герцог Ломбардии согласен помочь нам. Он пришлет свою армию в обмен на титул императора Священной Римской империи.

— Да, — консул Анастасий почесал живот.

— В прошлом году герцог Ломбардии прогнал со своей земли венгров. Они свирепы, как сарацины. Я слышал, у венгров матери разрезают рты своим детям, чтобы приучить их к боли. Говорят, скорбя о погибших родственниках, венгры вместо того, чтобы плакать, режут себе руки и ноги, — добавил дядя Мароции, Стефан.

— Герцог Ломбардии чужой в Риме, — возразила Феодора. — Неужели мы так долго берегли нашу независимость, чтобы теперь отдать ее чужаку?

— Но Рим падет, если не остановить сарацин…

Федора подняла руку.

— Неужели мы подарим сильному чужаку корону императора?

— Боюсь, у нас нет выбора, — одноглазый консул почесал макушку.

— У нас есть молодые герцоги Сполето!

— Но они зеленые юнцы.

— Зато у них есть армия! — возразила Феодора. — Их армия станет нашей силой. А их неопытность — нашим преимуществом. Чем они неопытней, тем легче будет ими управлять! Разве умный пастух позовет волка защищать своих овец? Нет, он найдет пса для защиты и хорошо его выдрессирует!

— Но который из юных герцогов Сполето нам нужен?

— Ламберт. Он старший. К тому же, говорят, младшему нравятся мальчики, — рассмеялась Феодора.  
Иоанн покраснел.

— Риму нужен император с армией, способной противостоять сарацинам. Риму нужен император, который будет подчиняться римскому сенату, — Феодора положила руку на сердце. Мароция не сомневалась, что под римским сенатом мать имела в виду себя. 

***  
На небе зажглась звезда Венеры, когда Мароция захотела домой. 

— Иоанн проводит тебя, — Феодора улыбнулась и погладила обоих по щекам. 

Раньше Мароция не покидала Латеранский дворец до полуночи. Но последние месяцы ее постоянно клонило в сон. Долгие застолья были утомительны для женщины в ее положении.

Мароция прилегла на носилках. Иоанн пошел рядом. Он все время оборачивался на Латеранский дворец, из-за этого часто наступал на пятки носильщиков и телохранителей. Всего Мароцию сопровождало девять верных слуг, отобранных и проверенных Феодорой. 

Они двигались вдоль Виа Сакра. Свет факелов падал на дома из кирпича-сырца и прикрытые ставнями окна. 

Мароция положила руку на свой круглый живот.

Один из носильщиков споткнулся, и носилки наклонились вправо. Чтобы не упасть, Мароция схватилась за левый край и напряглась. Между бедер у нее стало горячо и мокро. Мароция попробовала сесть, и ее юбка пропиталась водой.

Нет, мысленно взмолилась Мароция. Только не сейчас, не здесь. Почему Бог так жесток с ней? Или с ним? Мароция снова погладила живот. У нее будет сын, он станет императором и великим воином. 

Сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях, Мароция не сразу заметила, что Иоанн что-то говорит: 

— … Когда Папа Сергий поведет войско против сарацин, я буду молить Феодору отпустить меня с ними…

— Сейчас не время для пустых мечтаний, — Мароция схватила его за руку, Иоанн замер. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Носильщик снова оступился. От резкого движения поясницу Мароции будто пронзило копьем. 

— Остановитесь, идиоты! — закричала она. — Опустите меня на землю! Быстро! 

Ей казалось, она чувствует каждую жесткую доску под собой и каждый камень под ней. Не в силах найти удобное положение, Мароция крепче сжала запястье Иоанна. Упав на колени, он со страхом смотрел на ее живот.

— А ты думал, я просто толстуха? — усмехнулась Мароция и тут же вскрикнула.

— Но ты не можешь здесь…

— Так захотел Бог, — Мароция выгнулась от боли. 

Сквозь туман страха и боли она смотрела на перепуганные мужские лица вокруг и испытывала раздражение.

— Принесите воды! Пошлите кого-то в Латеран, чтобы сообщить моей матери, — приказала Мароция.

Старший телохранитель, воин с перебитым носом, кивнул, мальчишка со шрамами на бицепсах побежал к Латеранскому дворцу, двое других помчались к колодцу. 

— Чем я могу помочь? — растерянно пробормотал Иоанн. На его лбу появились глубокие, как у старика, морщины. 

— Молись, — Мароция сильнее сжала его запястье. Он накрыл ее руку своей ладонью и зажмурился. 

— Господи, прости нам грехи наши… помоги… 

Его губы быстро шевелились, тело начало раскачиваться в такт словам. 

— Нет! — Мароция замотала головой. — Доски слишком жесткие! Подними меня! Мне трудно дышать.

Вернулись солдаты с водой, поставили ведра и, бормоча извинения, попятились в темноту. 

Иоанн обнял Марозию за плечи и сел позади нее, чтобы она могла облокотиться спиной на его грудь, как на подушку. Перемена положения уменьшила давление на спину и подарила Мароции короткое облегчение. Она улыбнулась Иоанну.

— Моя повитуха сказала, что молодые рожают быстро. Ребенок выскальзывает из утробы, как рыба из рук, — Мароция одновременно засмеялась и скривилась от боли. — Ты видел, как рожают кобылы? — Во время нового приступа боли, она прижала руку Иоанна к своему животу. — Мать родила меня на рассвете. Она проспала большую половину родовых мук, а когда проснулась, уже была видна головка. Господи, как больно! Ты должен посмотреть! Если вместо головки покажется ручка или ножка, я и ребенок умрем!

— Бог не допустит этого, — Иоанн прижался губами к ее виску. 

— Ты должен посмотреть, — дрожащей рукой она скомкала подол платья.

— Я не…

— Ради всех святых, ты уже заглядывал под юбку моей матери!

— Мароция…

— Боишься испачкаться? — боль больше не давала передышек, она сковала Мароцию и не позволяла ей пошевелиться. — Пусть будут прокляты все трусливые мужчины, думающие только о своем удовольствии и приличиях! 

Гнев придал ей сил, и Мароция приподнялась на локтях. О Боже, ее будто резали пилой. Иоанн дрожащей рукой взялся за подол ее платья.

— Кровь? Ее много? Ее не должно быть слишком много, — как молитву шептала Мароция.

— Ее почти нет, — Иоанн забрал у одного из телохранителей факел и положил его на землю около разведенных ног Мароции. 

— Ты видишь головку? 

— Да.

Мароция подняла лицо к небу и улыбнулась. Иоанн коснулся ее колена, отводя его в сторону. Боль стала невыносимой, Мароция откинулась назад и вцепилась зубами в свой кулак. 

— Это мальчик, — сказал через несколько мгновений Иоанн.

— Покажи мне, — Мароция потянулась к ребенку. — Разве он не должен кричать?  
Морщинистый, как засохшее яблоко, младенец закашлял, а потом заплакал.

— Кричит, — прошептали телохранители, забыв о необходимости отводить глаза.

Иоанн оторвал кусок ткани от своей туники и укрыл им лежащего у Мароции на груди ребенка. 

— Чувствуешь себя нечистым? — спросила она. 

Он покачал головой и дотронулся до младенца. На Мароцию он не смотрел.

— Это чудо. То, что произошло сейчас подлинное и истинное чудо. 

Мароция засмеялась. 

— Я назову его Иоанн. В честь того, кто помог ему появиться на свет.

— Но… — Иоанн, будто обжегся, отдернул руку от маленького тельца. — Ты должна простить меня. Прости мою глупость, прости если обижу, прости если оскорблю… Прости мой вопрос… Но где его отец? Почему он не рядом с тобой, почему не взял тебя в жены, чтобы защитить тебя и его перед богом и людьми?

Счастье и гордость переполняли Мароцию. Бог подверг ее испытанию, и она победила — посреди улицы сама без помощи повитухи родила живого здорового мальчика.

— Его отец, — Мароция прижала ладонь к щеке Иоанна. — Отец всех католиков на земле.  
Вдохновленная потрясенным взглядом Иоанна, она добавила:  
— Когда вырастет, этот мальчик будет править не только Римом, но всей Италией и миром. Захочет наденет перстень рыбака, захочет императорскую корону. 

Иоанн поцеловал руку Мароции. Кожа на его щеке была гладкой. Первая юношеская щетина напоминала пушок на голове младенца. 

Со стороны Латеранского дворца послышались голоса и крики. Улицу осветили десятки факелов. Мароцию с ребенком, который наконец-то перестал плакать и присосался к груди, перенесли на носилки с подушками. 

Всю дорогу до замка Ангела Иоанн шел рядом с Мароцией, и они улыбались друг другу.  
***  
Когда маленький Иоанн еще не умел ходить, Мароция часто поднималась с ним на крышу замка Ангела. Держа сына на руках, она рассматривала город. Внизу простилался Рим, и малыш тянул к нему руки и сжимал кулаки. 

Через мост над Тибром солдаты провели пятерых пленников в кандалах. Судя по рванной одежде, все пятеро были разбойниками. 

Мароция привыкла к такому зрелищу. В подвале замка Ангела, самого прекрасного и неприступного замка в Риме и во всей Италии, замка, в котором Мароция родилась и выросла, располагалась тюрьма, в одном из внутренних дворов исполнялись наказания.

Солдат возглавлял консул Стефан, младший брат Феодоры. Охота и война всегда интересовали его больше, чем заседания курии. 

Обменявшись приветствием со стражниками на воротах, Стефан повел пленных во внутренний двор. По опыту Мароция догадывалась, что их ждет. Сначала чужаков выпорют и допросят. Если они сумеют доказать, что они не подосланные Византией, Ломбардией, Сполето или сарацинами шпионы, четверых из пяти убьют, а пятому окажут великую честь служить на благо Рима. Из пленников не редко получались верные слуги. 

Ребенок на руках Мароции заплакал, и она передала его стоявшей позади служанке Марфе. Когда Мароции было одиннадцать, Марфа выбежала на дорогу и едва не погибла под копытами ее лошади. Мароция забрала девушку в замок, вылечила и сделала ее своей служанкой.

Когда Марфа унесла маленького Иоанна, Мароция зашла в церковь Святого Англела, опустилась на колени и закрыла глаза.  
Сегодня на рассвете, сразу после пробуждения Мароцию охватила бесконечная радость от осознания, что она жива. Может дышать, чувствовать и двигаться. За домашними делами чувство радости притупилось, но молитва помогла Мароции вернуть его. 

После молитвы Мароция чувствовала себя легкой, чистой и всесильной. Перепрыгивая через ступени, она спустилась на четвертый этаж и остановилась около приоткрытой двери в покои матери.

Феодора сидела в кресле с кубком в правой руке. В левой — она держала письмо.

— Этот ублюдок Сергий ведет за моей спиной переписку с герцогом Ломбардии! — прошипела Феодора. — Похоже, он забыл, благодаря кому он оказался на святом престоле. Кем он был без меня? Как смеет он кусать руку, которая его кормит? Что станет с ним без моей поддержки? Иоанн!

— Да, госпожа, — он стоял у окна босиком, несмотря на то, что солнце уже давно встало, одетый только в ночную рубашку.  
Больше года он жил в замке Ангела и спал в постели Феодоры. 

— Налей мне вина. Посмотри на меня, радость моя. Мне не нравятся темные круги у тебя под глазами. Ты хорошо ешь? Подумать только, этот неблагодарный, бесчестный толстяк Сергий послал в подарок ломбардцу вино из моего погреба! — Феодора икнула. — Бессовестный. Предатель! Клятвопреступник! Будь он проклят.

— Папа Сергий старается защитить наши земли от сарацин, — тихо сказал Иоанн.

— От сарацин? — Феодора сделала большой глоток и хищно улыбнулась. 

— В Фавре они распяли монахов на деревьях. Содрали живьем кожу с пилигрима, который хотел помолиться в Риме о своей умершей жене, — продолжал Иоанн. 

Феодора долго смотрела на него, а потом встала с кресла и отвесила Иоанну звонкую пощечину. Она была настолько пьяна, что едва не потеряла равновесие от резкого движения, и удержалась на ногах только благодаря тому, что ухватилась за плечи Иоанна.

— Никогда, не смей поучать меня, — прошипела она ему в лицо. Очень медленно и осторожно он взял ее за талию и помог ей вернуться в кресло. Несмотря на возраст, Феодора обладала самой красивой фигурой, какую Мароция когда-либо видела у женщины. 

Иоанн собирался отстраниться, но Феодора схватила его за запястья и дернула на себя, заставляя опуститься на колени около кресла. 

— Мальчик мой, ты такой красивый. Когда я смотрю на тебе, мне хочется плакать от радости. Я вытащила тебя из убого монастыря и привезла в Рим, не для того, чтобы ты меня расстраивал, — Феодора взяла Иоанна за волосы и прижала его лицо к своему животу, потом медленно толкнула его ниже и развела бедра. Когда голова Иоанна оказалась у нее между ног, Феодора откинулась на спинку кресла. — Бог дал тебе язык не для того, чтобы ты говорил о политике.

Феодора, должно быть, очень любила Иоанна, никто прежде не задерживался в ее спальне дольше, чем на полгода. Каждый раз, наблюдая за матерью и Иоанном, Мароция испытывала возбуждение. Сладкое, еще не переросшее в похоть и не требующее удовлетворения. 

Во дворе раздались крики, и Мароция поспешила вниз. Если дядя Стефан еще не ушел, она спросит его, что в городе болтают о дружбе Папы Сергия с герцогом Ломбардским. 

Когда Мароция вышла в открытую галерею над тюремным двором, внизу развернулось настоящее сражение. Один из пленников завладел мечом. Несмотря на кандалы на запястьях и щиколотках чужак проткнул бедро одного стражника, рассек живот другому, третьему едва не отрубил руку. 

— Тащите копья! — скомандовал дядя Стефан, закалывая одного за другим безоружных пленников, чтобы они не путались под ногами. 

Размахивая мечом, пленник попытался отступить к стене. Но Стефан и вооруженные копьями солдаты окружили его. Стефан полоснул мечом по спине пленника. Чужак взвыл, но не упал. Второй удар пришелся ему в плечо, и заставил пошатнуться. 

— Не убивать! — приказал Стефан. 

Он ударил пленника древком копья под колени. Когда чужак упал, стражники набросились на него. Они били по голове и спине тупыми концами копий и широко замахивались. 

Мароция спустилась во двор. Избиение прекратилось, и Стефан поднес ладонь к лицу неподвижного пленника. 

— Дышит.

— Вряд ли, доживет до вечера, — сплюнул один из стражников. — Закопаем его вместе с остальными, — он кивнул на убитых.

— Готов спорить на свой перстень, что он не только доживет до утра, но и поправится, — дядя Стефан прищурился. — Он молод, нагл, и сильней многих из вас. 

Он обернулся и заметил Мароцию.

— Ты видела, как он дрался? 

Она кивнула и невольно улыбнулась. Стефан очень отличался от своей сестры Феодоры. Она была красивой, он — похож на обезьяну, но, когда он говорил о драках его глаза, так же блестели, как ее, когда она говорила о политике. 

— Бог наделил этого чужака силой и смелостью, — согласилась Мароция.

— Заприте его, — кивнул дядя Стефан стражникам. Он обнял Мароцию за плечи и повел ее в замок. — Как поживает твоя мать? Она уже встала? 

Они остановились у фонтана, Стефан зачерпнул воды, сполоснул лицо и шею.

— Как поживает малыш Иоанн? Уже ходит? Говорит?

— Годовалые дети не умеют ходить.

— А я старый осел, никак не могу запомнить сколько ему лет, — Стефан хлопнул себя по лбу и засмеялся.

Вторую половину дня Мароция провела в саду в кругу семьи. Маленький Иоанн ползал по расстеленному на траве одеялу. Стефан сидел на раскладном стуле в тени. Феодора и Мароция нежились на подушках под пробивающимися через листву косыми лучами солнца.  
***  
На следующий день Мароция спустилась в подвал посмотреть на пленника.

— Ты проиграл, Анастасий, — сказал стражник со свежей повязкой на животе. — Он не умрет сегодня. Он еще дышит.

— До захода солнца еще есть время, — мрачно буркнул бородатый стражник. 

И правда, солнце стояло высоко, а тень человека не была длиннее его роста. Обнаженный пленник лежал на каменном полу. Правую половину лица покрывала корка крови. Раны на боках сочились сукровицей. Грудь часто вздымалась. Необрезанный член был едва заметно напряжен. Тот, кто решил, что пленник сегодня умрет, проиграет спор, решила Мароция. 

На следующий день у нее не было времени проверить пленника, Феодора устроила прием. В ночном представлении Мароция играла Афродиту, богиню любви и красоты. В прозрачной тунике и с распущенными волосами она ходила среди гостей — консулов и прелатов. Сегодня они приехали без Папы Сергия, у отца всех католиков случилось обострение желудочной болезни.  
Гость около, которого Афродита останавливалась признавался ей в любви. Речи, воспевающие красоту, молодость и желания тела, прославляли саму жизнь и кружили голову сильнее вина. Двенадцать мужчин за столом смотрели на Мароцию с нескрываемой страстью, и под их взглядами она, как будто пережила второе рождение, и, действительно, превратилась в богиню. Самые красивые слова любви произнес старый кардинал с изуродованными подагрой пальцами. В награду за его красноречие, Афродита опустила тунику с плеча, полностью обнажив левую грудь. С улыбкой Мароция смотрела, как старик хватает ртом воздух и думала о том, что Афродите позволено все. 

Праздник затянулся до рассвета. Мароция легла в постель, не переодеваясь. Кажется, Иоанн помог ей добраться до ее спальни. Многие гости уснули за столом. Проснувшись после полудня, Мароция слышала, как они переворачивают посуду, кричат на слуг и требуют воды. 

Ближе к сумеркам Мароция спустилась в тюрьму. Пленник метался в бреду: бил по полу сжатыми кулаками, кусал губы и мотал головой. Мароция поднесла факел к решетке, рассматривая крупные капли пота на обнаженном теле. Если у чужака началась горячка, значит он скоро умрет, подумала Мароция и почувствовала острое сожаление. Ведь в том, как отчаянно и храбро он сражался, было не меньше красоты, чем в рождении Афродиты из морской пены.

— Эй, — Мароция окликнула солдат. Сегодня в тюремном коридоре дежурили отец и сын. Оба коротконогие и коренастые, похожие друг на друга, как близнецы. — Чужаку давали воды?

— Нет, госпожа, — младший потупил взгляд.

— Какова была твоя ставка? — спросила Мароция. — Ты ставил на то, что он выживет или умрет?

Младший стражник посмотрел на отца, тот сжал руки в замок и заговорил монотонным голосом: 

— Несмотря на то, что он гнусный разбойник, чужак силен и смел. Я поставил свой лук на то, что он выживет, и, если он выживет, поклялся, что сделаю из него хорошего солдата.

— Я увеличу вашу ставку, — Мароция отколола от своей туники золотую брошь и протянула ее стражнику. — Но передай всем, что никто кроме меня не смеет поить и кормить его. 

Старик дважды кивнул. Его сын посмотрел на Мароцию с восхищением, подпитываемым воображением девственника. 

— Принеси воды, — приказала Мароция, и мальчишка умчался во двор.  
Старик отодвинул железную решетку. Его сын поставил ведро воды в шаге от пленника. Мароция смотрела на мечущееся в лихорадке красивое молодое тело и ощущала странное покалывание в сердце.

— Уйдите, — приказала она стражникам.

— Но, госпожа… — старый воин посмотрел на сжатые кулаки пленника.

— Ты прав, — согласилась Мароция. — Надень на него кандалы.

Массивная железная цепь толще щиколотки Мароции протянулась от железных манжет на запястьях пленника к кольцам в стене. Даже в лихорадке он пытался сопротивляться и неразборчиво шипел угрозы и оскорбления. 

Когда стражники ушли, оставив в стене факел, Мароция опустилась на колени, смыла кровь с лица пленника и влила немного воды между его распухших губ. Ей понравилось, как пленник вздрагивал и напрягался от каждого прикосновения. Судя по мечущимся под полуприкрытыми веками зрачкам, его сознание было сейчас далеко, но реакции его тела на прикосновения, напряжение и дрожь в мышцах, выдавали в нем чувствительного человека. 

В ту ночь Мароция видела во сне, как чужак дерется. В ее сне он, покрытый потом и кровью, стоял над телами поверженных врагов, щурился под лучами яркого летнего солнца и улыбался ей. «Почему он щурится?» — спросила себя Мароция после пробуждения и тут же рассмеялась. Она не знала какого цвета у пленника глаза. 

Она собиралась выяснить это после обеда, но в тот день чужак пришел в себя. Мароция услышала, как он дергает цепи, проверяя их на прочность, и решила не входить к нему. В обучении людей, как и в обучении собак и лошадей, важно соблюдать последовательность. 

Еще два дня пленник гремел цепями и пытался выбить железные кольца из каменной стены. По приказу Мароции ему не давали есть и пить. На третий день он ослаб и угомонился.

Мароция пришла на закате и принесла деревянную кружку с водой. Рассматривая стопы, колени, пах и живот чужака, она присела в трех шагах от него, чтобы он мог принять чашку из ее рук, но не мог схватить ее за запястья. 

Он выпил воду и пристально посмотрел на Мароцию. Его глаза оказались черными. Не произнося ни слова и не двигаясь с места, Мароция выдержала взгляд чужака. Она ощутила волнение и торжество, когда он дернулся и напряг мышцы рук, будто хотел вырваться из цепей. 

Когда она пришла на следующий день, он спросил:

— Что тебе нужно? Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Он сидел у стены, едва согнув колени и разведя ноги в стороны. В таком положении хорошо были видны его крупная мошонка и расслабленный необрезанный член. 

— Чем больше Бог унижает человека в земной жизни, тем больше он наградит его в царстве небесном, — сказала Мароция. — Как твое имя? 

— Альберик.

— Это швабское имя? Откуда ты? Где родился, и кто твои родители?

— Я не помню ни своих родителей, ни своего детства, — он усмехнулся. — А ты родилась в этом замке, верно? Старый толстый консул твой отец? Он богат и так тебя любит, что никогда ни в чем не может тебе отказать? Он позволял тебе развлекаться с богачами, закрывал глаза, когда ты соблазняла стражников, и конечно, не против того, чтобы ты позабавилась с пленником?

Улыбка Альберика превратилась в оскал. 

Мароция приблизилась и отвесила ему пощечину, вложив в удар всю свою силу и страсть. В глубине души она уже знала, что никогда не унизит Альберика жалостью.

— Я спасла тебе жизнь не для того, чтобы ты расстраивал меня. Я видела, как ты сражался, когда тебя привели. Один против десятерых, как древний гладиатор или как первый христианин против диких зверей. Ничего прекраснее этого боя я не видела в своей жизни. Твоя сила и смелость покорили мое сердце. 

Она ушла прежде, чем он нашелся с ответом. Ушла и не возвращалась три дня. Все это время Альберик страдал от жажды и голода. Но Мароцию мучил не меньший голод, пусть и происходил он из другого источника. Когда она снова спустилась в тюрьму, и Альберик взял из ее рук чашу, наблюдая за ним, она испытала не меньшее удовольствие, чем он от первого долгожданного глотка воды. 

В начале осени Альберик набросился на стражника и откусил ему ухо. За это стражник всадил ему нож между ребер.  
Мароция сама зашила и смазала травами его рану. А когда Альберик пришел в себя, первый раз поцеловала его. Зимой, она впервые села к нему на колени и позволила ласкать себя. Она не разочаровалась, целовался Альберик так же яростно и страстно, как дрался.  
***  
В начале весны по просьбе Феодоры Папа Сергий сделал Иоанна кардиналом. В те дни часто шли дожди. Вода в Тибре поднялась и затопила Марсовые поля. Стены базилики Святого Петра потемнели от сырости. Три раза в день на крыше замка Ангела метлами убирали воду, и все равно в церковь Святого Михаила нельзя было войти, не намочив ноги. Говорят, Папа Григорий тоже стоял по колено в луже, когда увидел на крыше замка сияющую фигуру архангела Михаила. Меч в его руках походил на радугу. 

В один из дождливых дней Мароция пришла в церковь Михаила и нашла Иоанна на полу около алтаря. Он был бледен и неподвижен, словно мертвец, а когда Мароция привела его в чувства, не сразу узнал ее.

— Прости, если напугал тебя, — пробормотал он. — Я молился. На миг прикрыл глаза.

— Ты молился всю ночь? — Мароция дотронулась до его лба. Кожа была холодной и влажной. 

Иоанн слабо улыбнулся.

— Это Феодора тебе приказала?

— Нет! 

— Тогда кто? Папа Сергий?

— Я сам. 

— Но зачем самому истязать себя?

— Я так привык. С восьми лет я жил в монастыре. Настоятель накладывал на нас епитимью только за то, что мы осмеливались поднять глаза на женщину. Дьякон проверял наши простыни и, если находил на них следы ночного семяизлияния, требовал пяти ночных бдений подряд. Здесь в Риме я постоянно думаю о женском теле и проливаю напрасно мое семя. 

Мароция взяла его за руки, они были такими холодными, что у нее появилось подозрение. 

— Как давно ты не ел, Иоанн? 

— С момента рукоположения. 

— Прошло уже четыре дня. Ты ослаб. Поэтому не выдержал ночное бдение.

— В монастыре, я мог пять дней не есть, стоять на коленях и молиться. Да, я стал слаб. Но не от поста, а потому что живу в грехе.

— Если ты будешь морить себя голодом, ты заболеешь и умрешь. 

На его лице появилось умоляющее выражение.

— Прошу тебя не говори Феодоре о том, что случилось сегодня, — прошептал Иоанн и крепко сжал пальцы Мароции. — Не говори, что я провел здесь всю ночь, что потерял сознание и не ел после рукоположения. 

«Я вытащила тебя из монастыря и привезла в Рим не для того, чтобы ты меня расстраивал», — вспомнила Мароция слова Феодоры. 

— Обещаю, больше не падать в обморок, — Иоанн прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. — Просто мне это нужно. Нужных хоть иногда посты и ночные бдения. Иначе моя душа не находит покоя. Клянусь, обморок не повторится. 

— Ты жалеешь, что она привезла тебя в Рим? 

Ей показалось его глаза наполнились влагой.

— Нет! Не жалею. Никогда. Рим — это центр мира. Здесь я увидел настоящее чудо. Чудо рождения.

Иоанн и Мароция улыбнулись друг другу. Она ошиблась, это не слезы затмевали его взгляд, в нем горел восторг, как раньше.

— Рим сердце церкви. Щедрое и великодушное, это сердце приняло меня со всеми моими грехами. Я готов всю жизнь доказывать, что достоин возложенной на меня чести. 

— Значит, ты хотел бы освободиться от власти Феодоры?

— Как смею я думать о таком? — воскликнул Иоанн. — Всякая власть на земле от Бога, и кто противится власти, противится Богу. Когда Феодора забрала меня в Рим, она пожертвовала монастырю, в котором я вырос, земли и золото. Я буду послушен и искренне предан Феодоре, пока я ей не наскучу. Я поклялся в этом Богу.

— По-моему, ты его слишком любишь, — Мароция рассмеялась.

Иоанн улыбнулся в ответ.

— А ты слишком любишь чужака, запертого в подвале замка.

— Если Бог вдохнул любовь в наше сердце, разве смеем мы отказываться от его дара? Разве святой Августин не говорил — возлюби и делай, что хочешь?  
***  
В последний год у Папы Сергия обострилась желудочная болезнь. Из-за нее он утратил вкус к жизни, редко покидал Латеранский дворец и не участвовал в пирах в замке Ангела. Возможно, именно из-за своей телесной слабости, он начал мечтать о сильном императоре для Рима? Возможно, из-за беспомощности перед болезнью, возненавидел независимый Рим? Как бы там ни было, Папа Сергий изменил многим своим привычкам. Женская красота не радовала его больше. Если верить слухам, за последний год ни одна женщина не согревала его постель. Из-за болезни Папа Сергий стал сентиментален, как никогда прежде. Говорили, у отца всех католиков в Риме и за его пределами подрастало около тридцати детей. Ни к кому из них он никогда не проявлял интереса. 

Через десять дней после избрания Иоанна кардиналом дожди прекратились, и Папа Сергий навестил замок Ангела, чтобы обсудить с Феодорой нападение сарацин на монастырь в Субико. За ужином Феодора пила вино, Папа Сергий — воду. Мароция удивилась, когда около полуночи к ней постучал папский слуга и сказал, что понтифик желает взглянуть на своего сына. Вместе с Марфой она разбудила Иоанна. Бог наградил ребенка прекрасным характером и способностями. Он почти никогда не плакал и всегда улыбался. В неполные два года знал наизусть первые строчки из «отче наш». Отправляя его к Папе Сергию, Мароция надела на Иоанна вышитую золотом парчовую рубашку и такие же маленькие туфли. Феодора всегда заказывала одежду для себя и своих домочадцев у лучших византийских мастеров. 

Весь день Мароция провела в тюрьме у Альберика, потому, когда Иоанна забрали в папские покои, она сразу уснула. 

Ей приснились реки крови, текущие по двору. Отчасти сон был похож на те сны, что она видела об Альберике, о том, как он сражается. Но на этот раз он не победил, и Мароция проснулась с колотящимся сердцем. За меленьким окном поднималось яркое весеннее солнце. Его невесомые лучи порхали по комнате, касаясь лба спящей служанки Марфы. 

Откинув одеяло, Мароция поежилась от холода. Поверх прозрачной рубашки накинула парчовый халат и, повязав его широким золотым поясом, отправилась в покои Папы. Марфа проснулась и зевая побежала за госпожой. 

В коридорах свистел сквозняк, на лестницах притаилась тишина. Дверь в покои Папы была приоткрыта. Мароция переступила порог и закричала. Не глядя на мертвых солдат и мертвого Сергия, она упала на колени перед неподвижным телом сына и прижала его к груди. Халат и ночная рубашка Мароции пропитались кровью. Кровь закрывала лицо мальчика, крови было так много, что Мароция не могла увидеть рану, которая принесла смерть ее ребенку. Ее сыну, которому было суждено стать императором Рима и всего мира.  
— Господи, помилуй, — пролепетала Марфа и выбежала в коридор. Вскоре в комнате появились стражники, Феодора и Иоанн. Он протянул руку к Мароции, но она отшатнулась. 

— Девочка, моя, господи, девочка моя, я не знала. Они поплатятся за свою ошибку, они поплатятся, — Феодора прижала руки к груди. 

Но Мароция не понимала ее слов, лишь качала головой и пятилась к стене.  
Когда ее лопатки коснулись камня, ребенок в ее руках заплакал.

— Он жив! — Иоанн первый оказался рядом, схватил Марозию за плечи и встряхнул. — Твой сын жив!

— Зовите лекаря. Быстро! — крик Феодоры эхом прокатился по замку.  
Он отозвался у Мароции в голове, как удар колокола. Голос матери напугал ее, заставил сжаться и теснее обнять плачущего ребенка.

— Мароция, прошу тебя. Он жив. Пусть его осмотрит лекарь, — Иоанн гладил ее по плечам. Очень скоро его руки тоже покрылись кровью.

— Он такой маленький… — прошептала Мароция. — Так много крови…

— Бог не даст ему умереть. Позволь лекарю осмотреть его.

Лекаря, карлика с седой бородой, Мароция знала с детства. Он лечил ее от кашля и вправил перелом, когда она упала с лошади. Сейчас он смотрел на нее и моргал покрасневшими глазами, не обрамленными ресницами. 

— Мароция… — заговорила Феодора.

— Убирайся! Не смей приближаться к моему сыну! 

— Хорошо, — у Феодоры задрожали губы. — Я ухожу. Прости.

Иоанн и Марфа сбросили с кровати мертвеца Сергия, и Мароция опустила на перину ребенка. От слез она едва могла рассмотреть, что делает врач. Когда он смыл кровь с лица мальчика, Мароция увидела две кровоточащие раны на месте глаз Иоанна и вскрикнула.

— Мальчик будет жить, — сказал лекарь.

Ребенок дернулся, закричал и потерял сознание. 

Мароция пошатнулась и едва не упала. Иоанн подхватил ее и помог ей сесть в кресло. Сам опустился перед ней на колени.

— Он выживет. Бог услышал твои молитвы и проявил милосердие. Твой сын будет жить.

— Они выкололи ему глаза, — сказала Мароция. В горле стоял комок. Она вцепилась руками в шею, будто надеялась вырвать его ногтями.

Иоанн перехватил ее запястья.

— Пожалуйста, приди в себя. Ты нужна своему сыну. Бог послал вам ужасные испытания.

— Почему Бог допустил это? За что он наказал моего сына? 

— Мы не в силах понять его намерений.

— Но я знаю ее намерения. Она хочет независимости Рима, Папа Сергий — хотел поставить над Римом сильного императора. Поэтому она приказала убить Сергия.

Иоанн побледнел, задышал коротко и быстро. Он не был идиотом, как и Мароция, понял, что убить Папу Римского в замке Ангела могли только по приказу его хозяйки.

— Почему Бог помог ей? Почему позволил покалечить моего сына? Бог любит ее больше, чем моего мальчика?

— Нет-нет, — Иоанн замотал головой, и Мароция вцепилась в его плечо. 

— Может, Бог хочет независимости Рима? Поэтому он убил Сергия и помог моей матери? Но если он хочет независимости Рима, почему он не прогонит с папской земли сарацин?! А вместо этого калечит моего ребенка? — она сильнее вдавила пальцы в плечо Иоанна. Казалось, ей вот-вот откроется важная истина. Бог, он…

— Почему Бог позволяет сарацинам убивать преданных ему монахов? Почему позволил покалечить моего сына?

— Бог посылает нам испытания…

— Все происходит по воле господа! — воскликнула Мароция. Раньше она часто слышала эти слова, но только испытав глубокое отчаяние, поняла их смысл. — Все, что случается с нами, происходит по воле Господа. 

Мароция встала с кресла и вышла из комнаты. По пути вниз она зашла к себе и взяла кинжал. Тонкий клинок ей когда-то подарил отец. Богу было угодно, чтобы этот клинок стал единственным, что Мароция помнила об отце, погибшем десять лет назад на охоте. 

Сжимая кинжал в правой руке, Мароция спустилась в тюрьму и вошла в камеру Альберика. С зимы она запретила заковывать его в цепи. Когда она вошла, он не сдвинулся с места. Только голодный взгляд, с каким Альберик смотрел на кинжал, выдал его волнение.

Мароция опустилась перед Альбериком на колени и вложила оружие в его ладонь.

— Убей меня, — приказала она и подставила горло под нож. 

— Ты вся в крови, — взгляд Альберика из встревоженного сделался отчаянным. 

Это хорошо, решила Мароция, только отчаявшийся человек способен понять, чего, на самом деле, требует от него Бог.

— Это кровь моего сына.

— У тебя есть сын? — когда он удивлялся, он выглядел совсем мальчишкой.

— Моя мать приказала выколоть ему глаза, — голос Мароции задрожал против ее воли. — Я не прощу ее. И не смогу жить в ее замке и в ее Риме. Потому тебе лучше убей меня.

Альберик подался вперед, положил руку на шею Мароции и поцеловал ее.

— Я не хочу убивать тебя, — прошептал он, разрывая поцелуй. — Я хочу сделать этот замок твоим. 

— Ты должен быть осторожен, — Мароция взяла его лицо в ладони. — В замке двадцать пять стражников. Пятеро здесь, внизу, пятеро с луками на стенах. Еще четверо на воротах. Десять отдыхают в казармах. Остальные личные телохранители. Феодоры. Мои. Но так как она выбирала телохранителей для меня, я не доверяю им.

— Оружейная? 

— Над тюрьмой, — Мароция вскочила на ноги и бросилась к двери.

Когда она коснулась решетки, железо как будто нагрелось под пальцами. Воздух в подземелье потеплел. Казалось, весь окружающий мир разделил жар ее мыслей и тела.

Глаза тюремщика расширились, когда он увидел Альберика на свободе. Не успел он подняться с табурета, Альберик перерезал ему горло. Тело первого убитого стражника еще не осело на пол, Альберик уже всадил нож в ухо второго. Крепкий мужчина издал всхлип похожий на поросячий визг и закатил глаза. Альберик кинул тело к ногам Мароции. Переступив через мертвеца, она смотрела как Альберик расправляется с остальными стражниками. Казалось, сама смерть танцевала свой танец. Альберик двигался одновременно плавно и порывисто. Стремительно и естественно. Рожденный для боя, ни в минуты покоя, ни в минуты наслаждения, Альберик не был так пронзительно красив, как сейчас. 

Очарованная его грозной красотой, Мароция пошла за ним в оружейную, потом во двор. Ее сон стал реальностью. Сегодня Альберик победит. Она затаила дыхание, когда один из стражников напал на Альберика со спины. Животное чутье или божественная интуиция позволили Альберику уйти от смертельного удара. Меч рассек его правый бицепс. Но вместо того, чтобы выронить меч, Альберик перехватила его левой рукой. Левой рукой он бил еще быстрее и сильнее, чем правой. Одного за другим положил во дворе пятерых стражников. Стрелы падали со стен к ногам Альберика и Мароции. Воздух вокруг накалился, в пламени ярости сгорели сомнения и страх. 

На лестнице Альберик улыбнулся Мароции. Настолько искренне и самодовольно, что она рассмеялась. Господи, как же она гордилась им. Боготворила его. Казалось, ее сердце вот-вот разорвется от восторга.  
Два лучника заперлись в башнях, двое прыгнули со стены. 

От Ватикана подул горячий, как прикосновение святого духа, ветер. Только теперь Мароция заметила, что ее ночная рубашка и халат насквозь пропитались кровью. И, наверное, теперь на ней кровь не только ее сына. Альберик внимательно оглядел ее, а потом толкнул Марозию к стене и задрал ей подол. Когда он двигался в ней, Мароция смотрела на залитый кровью двор. Мысль, что реальность и сон соединились сделала удовольствие ярче. 

Когда они шли по коридорам замка, кровь капала из раны Альберика на пол. На эти капли смотрели трое телохранителей Мароции, падая перед ней на колени. Они были с ней три года, они сопровождали ее в ночь, когда на дороге Рима она родила сына. Мароция на миг зажмурилась. Ее мальчик. Ему была уготована великая судьба. Мароция открыла глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Однажды все жители Рима и соседних герцогств опустятся перед ним на колени. Потому что сам Рим с его пыльными ночными дорогами был его повитухой.

— Встаньте, — приказала Мароция телохранителям. 

Молодой воин со шрамом на лице поцеловал ее руку и поклялся в верности. Двое других повторили его клятву. Они обещали сражаться за нее до последнего вздоха. 

Для нее они убили троих стражников охраняющих покои Феодоры. Теперь только дубовая дверь отделяла Мароцию от матери, которая посягнула на самое дорогое в ее жизни. 

— Мароция! — Иоанн появился в коридоре и сразу бросился к ней. — Хвала Богу, ты цела. 

Когда он прикоснулся к Мароции, Альберик напрягся. Но Иоанн не заметил этого, он смотрел только на Мароцию. Под его пристальным взглядом азарт, торжество и безумие боя покинули ее.

— Даже не проси, я не прощу ее, — прошипела Мароция и жестом приказала телохранителям сломать дверь. 

В глубине души она надеялась, что ее мать, женщина, которая ее родила и предала, выбросилась в окно или приняла яд. Надеялась, что им не придется смотреть друг другу в глаза. Но Феодора не умерла, она сидела в своем любимом кресле, около которого так часто стоял на коленях Иоанн. 

Мароция остановилась в двух шагах от Феодоры и поразилась тому, насколько вражда заострила ее сходство с матерью. Мароция словно смотрелась в зеркало. Черные растрепанные волосы. Одинаковый овал лица. Упрямо вздернутый подбородок. Твердый взгляд. Еще один сон, которому суждено стать реальностью? 

— Я не знала, что твой сын будет в его покоях, — голос Феодоры прозвучал громко и четко. — Видит бог, я никогда не желала зла ни тебе, ни своему внуку. И видит бог, я не могла позволить Сергию позвать в Рим герцога Ломбардского и смотреть, что новый император делает с моим городом!

— Видит бог, я не прощу тебя.

— Я знаю. Я научила тебя всему, только не прощать. Но ты можешь дать мне выбор.

— О чем ты? 

— В Риме у таких, как я, только один выбор, — Феодора улыбнулась, на миг снова превратилась в хозяйку замка. — Ватикан или замок Святого Ангела. Ты можешь приговорить меня к смерти, а можешь запереть в подвале замка.

Взгляд Феодоры мимолетно скользнул по фигуре Альберика. 

Она права, подумала Мароция. Если я передам ее Римской курии, за убийство Папы Сергия сенаторы и прелаты приговорят Феодору к смерти. Но я могу проявить милосердие и избавить от публичного унижения женщину, которая подарила мне жизнь, заперев ее в подвале замка. 

— Что ты выбираешь — замок Ангела или Латеранскую площадь? — спросила Мароция. 

— Замок Ангела, — впервые за разговор Феодора отвела взгляд.

— Значит, решено, — Мароция повернулась к стражникам. — Заприте мою мать в подземелье, чтобы я никогда ее больше не видела.

Феодора встала, оправила одежду, будто готовилась встречать гостей. Наблюдая как ее уводят, Мароция нашла руку Альберика и переплела с ним пальцы. Через окно под потолком в комнату проникал яркий солнечный свет. Неужели, солнце достигло зенита, пока они сражались? Неужели за одно утро Мароция изменила судьбу всего Рима? 

Иоанн рядом шумно вздохнул.

— Ты можешь навещать ее, когда пожелаешь. Как священник, разумеется. Я верю, что заботиться о ее душе у тебя получится лучше, чем о ее теле, — сказала Мароция.

Иоанн растерянно моргнул.

— Что с моим сыном?

— Лекарь дал ему травяную настойку. Она приглушила боль, и мальчик уснул. 

— Я хочу увидеть его, — сказала Мароция.

Господи, сейчас ей, как никогда, нужна была поддержка. И Иоанн будто почувствовав это, кивнул и пошел впереди. Альберик же сжал ее пальцы, без слов давая понять, что подхватит ее, если она ослабеет.  
Иоанн младший лежал на широкой кровати Мароции. Здесь же он был зачат, после того, как Папа Сергий раскидал по полу папские одежды, кольца и цепи и показал четырнадцатилетней Мароции свое покрытое волосами толстое тело.

Мароция опустилась на колени около кровати и поцеловала голую стопу спящего ребенка. Глазницы мальчика прикрывала потемневшая от трав повязка. На щеках горел лихорадочный румянец. Иоанн встал на колени рядом с Мароцией. Когда он начал читать молитву, Альберик тоже опустился на колени.

— Сегодня мой сын окропил папский престол своей кровью, — прошептала Мароция. — Клянусь, когда он вырастет, он займет этот престол.

Потом она повернулась к Иоанну.

— Иоанн, я хочу, чтобы ты стал новым Папой. 

— Но…

— Ты добрый, справедливый, скромный. Чистый и целомудренный в своих мыслях и желаниях. Ты воспитан в лоне Матери-Церкви. Я не знаю другого человека, который был бы более достоин. Я не смогу доверять другому Папе.

Иоанн опустил взгляд.

— Стань отцом церкви и прогони сарацин с папской земли. Я знаю, ты давно мечтаешь об этом. 

— Но у нас нет армии.

— Феодора была права — Риму не нужен сильный император. Как новый Папа ты пожалуешь титул императора одному из герцогов сполетских. Этот титул станет его дополнительным козырем в войне с братом. В обмен на титул ты попросишь у него войско для войны с сарацинами. 

Обдумывая услышанное, Иоанн смотрел поверх головы Мароции.

— Мы можем использовать в войне Римскую милицию. Если они будут получать жалованье из папской казны, они пойдут за мной против сарацин. 

— Да, — кивнула Мароция.

— Если написать Ламберту Сполетскому сейчас, мы сможем выступить уже в конце лета. Или осенью. До зимы очистим от сарацин Фавру. Следующей весной возьмем в осаду их крепость в Субико.

— Да, но первое, что ты сделаешь в роли Папы это поженишь нас с Альбериком.

Иоанн поправил одеяло спящего ребенка и впервые внимательно посмотрел на Альберика. Измазанный кровью, грязью и потом воин с вызовом распрямил плечи.

— Я буду рад, связать священными узами брака тех, кого соединил сам Бог.

Мароция и Альберик обвенчались в Латеранской базилике в конце весны. Маленький Иоанн всю церемонию сидел на руках у матери. Он не мог видеть, но слышал пение хора и торжественные клятвы. Во время народных гуляний он прислушивался к шуткам клоунов. А когда наступала тишина, хватал Мароцию за рукав и спрашивал, что происходит. Она пересказывала ему, что видит, во всех подробностях. От этих рассказов щеки мальчика вспыхивали, а дыхание замирало, будто речь шла о чуде. 

В середине лета в Рим приехал герцог Ламберт Сполетский. Все жители города вышли на улицы, посмотреть на нового императора. Герцог Сполетский преклонил колени перед Папой Иоанном и поцеловал его перстень. 

В начале осени Папа Римский отправился в поход против сарацин. Папа Иоанн возглавлял отряд римской милиции. Альберик повел отряд из Сполето. 

После их отъезда Мароция в замке Ангела тихо родила сына. Альберика Младшего.  
Зимой от воспаления легких в тюрьме умерла Феодора.  
***

 

— Я здесь, Иоанн! Поймай меня! 

Мароция потянулась в кровати и улыбнулась. Она любила, когда ее будили голоса детей. Ее мальчиков. Она благодарила Бога каждое утро за то, что он подарил ей сыновей. Она гордилась ими. Иоанн рос молчаливым и красивым, несмотря на свое увечье. Младший Альберик был неспокойным и подвижным, всегда куда-то карабкался, куда-то бежал, что-то доказывал. Ссадины и царапины на его руках и коленях никогда не заживали. 

Одеваясь, Мароция прислушивалась к перепалке детей.  
Она нашла своих мальчиков во дворе. 

— Я здесь! Я здесь! Поймай меня! — Альберик носился вокруг колодца. Иоанн стоял посреди двора, вытянув перед собой руки. Заметив мать, Альберик замер. 

Она приблизилась и дала мальчику пощечину.

— Это плохая и несправедливая игра. Сколько раз я говорила тебе, Бог лишил Иоанна глаз, но подарил ему младшего брата, чтобы ты стал его глазами. 

— Но я не хочу быть его глазами. Я хочу на охоту с дядей Стефаном! 

— Мне не нужна его помощь, я могу сам о себе позаботиться, — фыркнул Иоанн.

— Конечно, ты можешь сам о себе позаботиться. А он может отправиться на охоту. Только так вы ничему не научитесь, — Мароция положила руку на плечо Иоанна, погладила его спину. Увлекая сына к дому, она в сотый раз удивилась тому, какой он высокий и гибкий. Будто и не толстяк старик Сергий был его отцом. В инстинктивном поиске близости Иоанн прислонил голову к ее плечу. Второй рукой Мароция притянула к себе Альберика. С замиранием сердца ощутила знакомую твердость мышц в мальчишеском теле. — Ты, Иоанн, без Альберика не научишься принимать помощь и уважение от людей. А тот, кто не умеет принимать дары, зря унижает себя и тех, кто его любит. А ты, Альберик, если уедешь на охоту не научишься тому, что настоящая смелость заключается не в том, чтобы скакать верхом и стрелять из лука. Настоящая доблесть не в том, чтобы самому выбирать и придумывать для себя испытания, а в том, чтобы выдержать испытания, которые посылает тебе Бог.

Марфа накрыла завтрак в большой зале на четвертом этаже. По вечерам Мароция устраивала здесь приемы. Как и раньше, она любила выходить к гостям в образе Афродиты и выслушивать признания в любви. Но теперь в этой игре появился новый, более глубокий смысл. Теперь такими забавами Мароция прославляла не только молодость и красоту, которыми наделил ее бог, но счастье, которого она добилась сама. Ее дети, ее сыновья, каждого из которых ждала великая судьба, сидели среди гостей. После представлений Альберик несколько дней смотрел на мать с восхищением и изумлением. А Иоанн запоминал самые красивые речи наизусть, как молитвы.

— Когда приедет отец? — спросил Альберик, набрасываясь на сыр и хлеб.

— Сегодня или завтра.

— Ты знаешь где он?

— Сначала он поехал на восток, потом его видели на севере, — Мароция посмотрела на старшего сына. Иоанн сделал большой глоток молока, белая капля потекла по его подбородку. 

— Дядя Стефан сказал, что я должен ему показать, как я стреляю из лука. Сказал, что отец порадуется, — Альберик уронил булочку и нырнул за ней под стол.

— Уверена, отец будет гордиться твоими успехами. 

— Дядя Стефан сказал… — Альберик замер на полуслове.

— Что, милый? 

— Я не знаю, правда ли это. Может быть, он просто пошутил надо мной… Стоит ли повторять эти глупости?

— Что тебе сказал дядя Стефан?

— Что давным-давно, до моего рождения, мой отец был узником в подвале замка! — выпалил Альберик, как в холодную воду прыгнул.

— Глупости! — фыркнул Иоанн. 

— Истинная правда, — Мароция рассмеялась. — Твой отец был разбойником. А дядя Стефан поймал его и привел в замок. Когда Альберик вошел в наш двор, он был закован в кандалы. И несмотря на это, сумел вырвать у стражника меч и успел положить пятерых прежде, чем его обезоружили. 

— Что было потом? — Иоанн сложил руки на коленях.

Альберик откусил кусок хлеба и заговори с набитым ртом:

— Дядя Стефан сказал, что как только увидел моего отца, понял, что перед ним великий воин.

— Так и есть. Отчаянно смелый и отчаянно ловкий.

— Ему подарили свободу за его смелость? — спросил Иоанн.

— Смелость уважают, но за нее не дарят свободу. Свободу можно только заслужить и завоевать.

— Дядя Стефан сразу зауважал моего отца за смелость, — Альберик глотнул молока и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Да, дядя Стефан и я уважали смелость твоего отца. И все равно он целый год провел в подвале замке. А потом произошел заговор, — Мароция посмотрела в пустые глазницы своего старшего сына и почувствовала острую боль. Будто и не прошло с тех пор десять лет. — Ваша бабка убила Римского Папу и выколола глаза Иоанну.

Альберик поглядел на брата, на его глаза навернулись слезы. Мароция не сомневалась, сейчас он представляет себя на месте Иоанна. 

— Когда это случилось, я спустилась в подземелье и попросила Альберика помочь мне. Тогда, десять лет назад, вашей бабке принадлежал весь Рим. И Альберик победил в одиночку всех ее воинов и завоевал себе свободу. А потом, во время войны с сарацинами он добыл себе богатство, славу и титул консула. 

— Когда я вырасту, я тоже буду сражаться против сарацин! — воскликнул Альберик Младший, вскочил из-за стола и закружился по комнате, делая выпады и толкая невидимых врагов.

— Твой отец и Папа Иоанн прогнали сарацин из наших земель, — сказал Иоанн.

— Я стану таким же героем, как мой отец, — не слушал его Альберик. — Дядя Стефан сказал, что на войне мой отец с маленьким отрядом взял укрепленный замок. А еще он сказал, что мой отец на войне спас жизнь Папе Иоанну. 

На крыше замка Ангела в церкви Святого Михаила ударил колокол. Альберик метнулся к узкому окну — если высунуться из него по пояс, можно было увидеть часть моста перед замком.

— Они возвращаются! — прокричал Альберик и бросился к двери. 

Когда он убежал, Мароция накрыла ладонью руку Иоанна, погладила костяшки его пальцев. Он ответил тем же. С тех пор, как он лишился глаз, эти простые жесты заменяли им обмен взглядами и улыбками. Вместе они услышали, как открылись ворота, как копыта коней зацокали по камням, как двор наполнился голосами, лязгом оружия и смехом. 

Время не изменило Альберика, десять лет пролетели для него как один день. Он был похож на бога войны — тело излучало силу, лицо озаряла искренность. В его светлых, выгоревших на солнце волосах и темной бороде не было ни одного седого волоса. Невольно Мароция замерла на краю двора, любуясь мужем. Широкий шаг, резкие и точные жесты. Его люди понимали его без слов, кивали и ухмылялись, стаскивали седла с лошадей, складывали в оружейной сумки. 

— Ты только посмотри, какого мы вепря убили! — закричал Альберик, заметив Мароцию. 

Он вывел на середину двора кобылу с тяжелой тушей на спине и обрезал веревки. Мертвый вепрь упал на камни, повернулся белыми клыками к Мароции. Из глаза животного торчала стрела.

— Ты убил его одним выстрелом! — Альберик Младший упал около вепря и погладил густую шерсть. — Никогда не думал, что вепря можно убить одной стрелой.

— Я не хотел повредить шкуру, — Альберик Старший, не глядя, потрепал сына по голове.

— Я тоже умею стрелять из лука. Дядя Стефан сказал, ты должен это увидеть!

— Потом, малыш. Сейчас я умираю от голода и жажды, — Альберик говорил с сыном, но смотрел на Мароцию. — Что скажешь, успеют приготовить вепря до темноты?

— Не сомневайся, — она улыбнулась и шагнула ему навстречу. 

Альберик мгновенно оказался рядом, подхватил ее на руки, уткнулся лицом в ее волосы. Опустив Мароцию на землю, Альберик положил руку на плечо ее старшего сына. 

— Здравствуй, Иоанн, — тихо сказал Альберик, и в глазах его отразилась тревога, смешанная с отвращением. Он так и не сумел привыкнуть к увечью мальчика. Воин не знавший страха перед врагом, как маленький ребенок, боялся калек.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, Альберик, — Иоанн улыбнулся. Он давно не видел, как улыбаются люди, потому его улыбка вышла кривой.

— Я тоже рад, — по лицу Альберика пробежала тень, и он поспешно отступил назад.  
Он всегда старался держаться от слепого мальчика подальше. И одновременно стремился скрыть свои отвращение и страх, чтобы не ранить материнские чувства Мароции. 

Возможно, именно из-за этого, чтобы не ранить ее чувства и сберечь свои, Альберик со временем стал избегать обоих мальчиков: и слепого Иоанна, и своего сына. Могла ли Мароция что-то изменить? Сначала она верила, что да, потом разочаровалась в попытках развеять неприязнь мужа к детям и лишь надеялась, что сумеет компенсировать ее своей любовью и вниманием. Ведь, если Бог лишает человека чего-то одного, он щедро одаривает его другим. 

За ужином Иоанн сидел рядом с Мароцией, и она часто касалась его пальцев.  
Альберик Младший был так возбужден приездом отца, что почти ничего не ел. 

— Дядя Стефан уехал на охоту вчера. Сказал, что вернется через три дня, — тараторил мальчик. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы он привозил такого большого вепря.

— Такие не водятся у стен Рима, — ответил Альберик, смотря поверх головы сына. 

— Дядя Стефан рассказывал, что во время войны ты и твои люди поехали на охоту и вместо этого взяли замок сарацин! 

— Это было безумно весело, — в походах кожа Альберика обветрилась и шелушилась на носу и лбу. — Я и мои люди встали лагерем недалеко от замка. Мы как раз собирались ужинать, когда мимо костра промчался заяц. Совсем близко от людей. Кто-то крикнул: лови его. Человек десть вскочили на коней и помчались за зайцем. Остальные тоже сорвались с места. Заяц вывел нас прямиком к стенам замка. Сарацины начали забрасывать нас стрелами, и я разозлился. Но так как мы преследовали зайца, мы не прихватили с собой ни тараны, ни лестницы. И тогда я приказал своим людям спешиться, снять седла и положить их одно на другое. Некоторые вставали друг другу на плечи. Лучшие из нас забрались на стены и побили сарацин. 

— Правда, что ты спас жизнь Папе Иоанну? 

— Я спас жизнь нам обоим. В Фавре мы столкнулись с грабителями. Они убили наших людей, а нас загнали на гору и окружили. Тогда я снял одежду с двух убитых оборванцев, разделся сам и велел раздеться Иоанну. Когда нас схватили разбойники мы выглядели, как простые солдаты. Я сказал, что мы сражались в папском войске, и что папа даст за нас выкуп. Грабители продали нас нашим же солдатам!

Младший Альберик ударил кулаком по столу от восторга. Кубок Мароции подпрыгнул и едва не перевернулся. Иоанн вздрогнул, потом рассмеялся. Даже не видя, он научился угадывать эмоции брата. 

— А золото? А мощи святого Родрика? Вы вернули их в Рим? — продолжал расспрашивать Альберик Младший. 

— Мы привезли столько золота, что бросали золотые монеты и украшения в толпу, когда вернулись. Все жители Рима вышли нас встречать, и каждый получил по золотому из нашей добычи прежде, чем мы доехали до Латеранского дворца!

Альберик подобрался ближе к отцу.

— А потом Папа Иоанн подарил тебе земли в Авентине! — он не спрашивал, эту историю он знал с раннего детства. Мальчик дотронулся до свечи, снял ногтем восковую каплю. — Земли и титул консула! И место в сенате! Почему ты редко приходишь в курию?

— Мне там скучно, — Альберик Старший сделал глоток вина.

Альберик Младший снова потянулся к свече. Когда отец ударил пустым кубком по столу, рука мальчика дрогнула. Он зацепил свечи и перевернул подсвечник. Горячее масло пролилось на стол и штаны Альберика Старшего. Ткань тут же вспыхнула. 

Альберик Старший плеснул на себя вином, потом водой для умываний. В зале запахло мокрой шерстью. Белый дым еще поднимался от его бедер, когда Альберик встал и ударил сына по щеке. 

— Нет! — воскликнула Мароция. 

Краем глаза она заметила, как Иоанн втянул голову в плечи, но у нее не было времени утешать его. 

Альберик Младший прижал руку к щеке и удивленно моргнул, будто не понял, что случилось.

— Не смей! Никогда не смей поднимать руку на сына! Своей смелостью и с божьей помощью ты заслужил в Риме уважение и любовь! Но кто вспомнит о твоих заслугах, когда вся власть в Риме будет принадлежать твоему сыну? Ты всего лишь чужак. 

Альберик покраснел и сжал кулаки.

— Что станет с тобой, когда твой сын станет императором? Думаешь, он будет тебя любить за твои прошлые подвиги? Нет! Тебе придется постараться, чтобы заслужить его любовь и уважение. 

Альберик шагнул к Мароции, и она дала ему пощечину. Она замахнулась снова, но он перехватил ее запястье и прижался губами к ее губам. В следующую минуту он подхватил ее на руки и посадил на стол.

— Убирайтесь отсюда, — прикрикнул он на детей. — Живо!

Иоанн перевернул стул и метнулся к стене. Альберик Младший схватил его за руку и повел к двери. 

Мароция обхватила ногами бедра мужа. Она всегда слишком любила его силу. Однажды Бог накажет ее за это, подумала Мароция, поднимая юбку. Но возможно, страсть и наслаждение, которые она испытывает сейчас, стоят любых мук потом, она теснее прижалась к Альберику. Принимая его в себя, она кусала его бороду и царапала его обнаженные бедра. 

В момент оргазма она откинулась на стол, сметая на пол кубки и тарелки, повернула голову к двери и встретилась взглядом со своим младшим сыном.  
Мароция зажмурилась и вскрикнула. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Альберик, поднимая ее на руки. — Ты самая прекрасная из женщин.

— Когда-нибудь моя красота увянет. Будешь ли ты и тогда носить меня на руках? — Мароция накрутила на палец прядь его волос. 

Альберик принес ее в ее комнату. 

— Когда ты перестанешь быть самой красивой женщиной, я сделаю тебя самой богатой женщиной в мире! — очень серьезно прошептал он.

— Я и так богата. Проси какую хочешь награду за то, что вместо того, чтобы спать сегодня, будешь всю ночь целовать меня. 

Он закрыл двери, Мароция расстегнула тесный лиф платья. 

— Я привез тебе подарок, — Альберик достал из кармана тряпицу, развернул ее и положил на белые простыни золотые серьги с несколькими рядами подвесок из драгоценных камней.

— Откуда это?

— Тебе нравится?

— Конечно, — Мароция поцеловала его.

— Монастырь в Фавре. Его монахи любят роскошь и блуд, переплавляют золотую церковную утварь в украшения и дарят их своим любовницам. 

За окном всплыла полна луна. Ее холодный белый свет покрыл кожу Альберика изморозью и обесцветил его светлые волосы. Мароция всегда любила прикасаться к ним. Они были мягкими и тонкими, как у ребенка.

— Я построю замок в Авертине, — Альберик лег на спину. Устроившись у него на плече, Мароция слушала как быстро бьется его сердце. 

— Он будет большой, как замок Ангела. Но в нем не будет урн с прахом древних языческих императоров. Только залы для праздников.  
***  
— Отец сказал, что собрания курии скучное занятие.

Сидя в паланкине со старшим сыном, Мароция любовалась младшим. Он был еще ребенком — непропорционально длинные руки и ноги, слишком тонкие шея и запястья — но до чего же красиво он держался в седле. Люди на римских улицах смотрели на него с обожанием. Из него выйдет прекрасный сенатор. 

— Смелость бесполезна без справедливости, — ответила Мароция. — Собрания курии помогу тебе понять, что такое справедливость.

Альберик Младший нахмурился, пришпорил коня и направился к Латеранскому дворцу. Возможно, он не любит заседания курии, суды и земельные споры, потому что ему, как и его отцу, трудно усидеть долго на одном месте? 

Но сегодня ему нечего было бояться. Потому что имущественный спор двух братьев не был достаточно важным делом и не требовал присутствия Мароции в курии. Она приехала в Ватикан, чтобы помолиться вместе с Папой Иоанном. 

— Альберик, проводи брата в библиотеку, — приказала Мароция, ступив на землю перед дворцом. 

В одиночестве она зашла в прохладную церковь.

Иоанн стоял на коленях перед лестницей Пилата. 

— Помолишься со мной? — за последние годы он исхудал, черты его лица заострились.

Мароция посмотрела на двадцать восемь мраморных ступеней и опустилась на колени.

— Люди верят, что по этой лестнице Иисус поднялся на суд во дворце Понтия Пилата. 

— Вполне возможно, такой сорт мрамора не используют строители в наших краях.

— Многие видят на этой лестнице капли крови, пролитой Иисусом после бичевания. Ты их видишь, Мароция?

— Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на эту лестницу, я думаю о Елене. Она была дочерью трактирщика, стала любовницей, а потом женой и матерью императоров. Она всегда любила богатство, роскошь и удобства. Почему будучи старой и больной женщиной, Елена отправилась в пустыню искать доказательства существования Иисуса Христа? Сделала она это из-за страха смерти? Или из тщеславия? А когда эта сильная, не умеющая проигрывать женщина вскрыла холм Голгофы, действительно, ли она нашла там крест, на котором он был распят, четыре гвоздя и табличку с надписью: «Иисус из Назарета, царь Иудейский»? А если не нашла, то могла ли такая женщина смириться с поражением? А ты видишь капли его крови Иоанн?

— Всем свойственно сомневаться, и я ничем не лучше других. Но я хочу верить, потому что вера придает жизни смысл.

— И во что же ты хочешь верить, Иоанн?

— В то, что стремление к Богу делает человека лучше. В то, что церковь должна помогать людям. 

— У меня болят колени, — прошептала Мароция.

Иоанн встал и протянул ей руку. 

— Что ж, церковь, действительно, помогает беднякам, устраивая бесплатные воскресные обеды. Тебе церковь помогла многого достичь в жизни.

— Я не об этом. Я про излечение наших душ от того, что их отравляет. Излечение от злобы, зависти и ненависти. Но для того, чтобы церковь повела вести к свету мирян, она сама должна сначала очиститься от скверны.

— С чего же ты собираешься начать очищение церкви?

— Ты знаешь, что твой муж назначил твоего дядю Стефана епископом Авертина?

— Альберик строит в Авертине замок и хочет, чтобы за людьми приглядывал человек, которому он доверяет.

— Но Стефан не подходит на роль священника. Он знает всего три псалма и две молитвы, никогда не жил в монастыре, никогда не постился. Он пьяница и ворует чужих жен. 

— Апостол Павел тоже увел святую Феклу из-под венца, — пожала плечами Мароция. 

— Такой человек как Стефан не способен никому помочь избавиться от злости, ненависти и зависти, он сам будет сеять раздор. 

— Это земля Альберика, Иоанн.

— Но это моя церковь. И мне больно смотреть на то, как недостойные люди становятся епископами, аббатами, настоятелями монастырей, потому что их назначают консулы и их богатые друзья.

— Ты сам стал кардиналом благодаря моей матери. 

— Я помню об этом каждый день. Не прошло и дня, чтобы я не спросил себя, что я сделал сегодня, чтобы искупить свою вину.

— Но в этом нет твоей вины. Бог послал тебе это испытание, чтобы ты выучил законы этого мира.

— Или для того, чтобы я изменил их.

— Чего ты хочешь? 

Из полутемного храма они вышли к солнцу. Стоя на ступенях дворца, Мароция наблюдала, как ее младший сын играет в мяч с охраной Иоанна. 

— На следующем городском совете я предложу закон, запрещающий продавать, покупать и дарить церковные должности. Отныне только церковь будет возводить в сан священников, епископов и аббатов.

— Тебя никто не поддержит, — Мароция смотрела на детей. Иоанн на нее.

— Ты не позволишь им поддержать меня? Ведь члены совета — это люди, которые арендуют у тебя землю. 

— Верно, но мои арендаторы не поддержат тебя, не потому что я им запрещу, а потому что им это не выгодно. Каждый привык иметь на свой земле епископа, который ему удобен. Никто не захочет пускать на свою землю чужака, наделенного властью. Это приведет к ненужным раздорам. Это не избавит людей от зависти и ненависти, как ты мечтаешь, а только усугубит ее.

— Но большинство тех, кого твои арендаторы назначают епископами, аббатами, дьяконами не достойны духовного сана. Вступая в сан, они пьют и прелюбодействуют. Из церковной казны кормят своих бастардов и любовниц. Их поведение унижает церковь. Такую церковь скоро никто не будет уважать.

— Тогда заставь их отказаться от их порочного образа жизни, — Мароция взяла Иоанна за руки и заглянула ему в глаза.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что совет не поддержит закон, запрещающий владельцам и арендаторам земли назначать священников на их землях, но поддержит закон, ограничивающий поведение этих священников?

— Я хочу, чтоб Рим был сильным. А сильный Рим невозможен без сильной церкви.

— Целибат. Человек в духовном сане не должен потакать низменным желаниям тела. Это ты поддержишь?

— Да, ваше святейшество, — Мароция опустилась на колени и поцеловала руку Иоанна. Нарочно прикоснулась губами к холодным костяшкам, а не к перстню. Подняв на него взгляд, она улыбнулась. Он снова выглядел мальчишкой, каким был, когда только приехал в Рим — удивлен и полон надежд на будущее. 

— Ты знаешь, что Альберик ограбил монастырь в Фавре? — окликнул Мароцию Иоанн, когда она направилась к детям.

— Монахи в Фавре вели греховный образ жизни, носили богатые одежды, переплавили церковную утварь в женские драгоценности, чтобы ублажать своих любовниц.

Мароция перепрыгнула через две последние ступени, поймала мяч и перебросила его сыну.  
***  
Прошло четыре года. 

На восьмой день после Рождества наступил праздник Обрезания Господнего. С неба падали прозрачные снежинки. Они исчезали, не долетев до земли, в облаках пара от дыхания людей собравшихся перед Латеранской базиликой. Изнуренный ночным бдением его святейшество, Папа Иоанн, стоял босой на ступенях церкви и говорил о том, что во время обрезания Господь впервые унизился до человека, получил имя и примерил впервые на себя образ грешника. 

Если обрезание репетиция страстей господних, подумала Мароция, то какие страсти репетируем мы, стоя целое утро на морозе? Она посмотрела на сыновей, и ее сердце преисполнилось гордостью. Ни слепой Иоанн, ни Младший Альберик, казалось, не замечали холода. Румянец на их щеках подчеркивал свойственный юности восторг перед многолюдными праздниками.

Сама Мароция дрожала, несмотря на меховую накидку, ей приходилось плотно стискивать челюсти, чтобы не стучать зубами. Альберик Старший по случаю визита в Ватикан надел пурпурный плащ с крупной золотой фибулой. Чтобы согреться, Альберик то и дело прикладывался к меху с вином. Каждый раз, когда он подносил его к губам, плащ распахивался, и из-под него выглядывала массивная золотая цепь. Рядом с Альбериком стоял Стефан, растолстевший и поседевший за четыре года епископства в Авентине. За их спинами — четверо солдат, с которыми Альберик сблизился во времена войны против сарацин. 

— Весной я хочу вступить в папскую гвардию, — шепнул Альберик Младший, когда служба окончилась. По привычке он взял слепого Иоанна под руку и повел его во дворец. — Отцу было четырнадцать, когда он нанялся наемником в армию герцога Ломбардского.

— Почему ты не запишешься в Римскую милицию? — произнесенный тихим и спокойным голосом вопрос Иоанна сочился ядом.

Альберик посмотрел на бедняков на площади. Он мог бы сказать, что Римская милиция ему не подходит, потому что ей командует его отец, а с отцом ему по-прежнему не хватало взаимопонимания. Но характерный для юности страх перед унижением запечатал его уста. 

Переступив порог дворца, Мароция коснулась спин своих детей. Ее мальчики заняли принадлежащие им по праву места во главе длинного стола. Вокруг расселись консулы и прелаты. По тому, как Альберик Старший едва не перевернул стул, Мароция поняла, что ее муж пьян. 

Она сделала знак кардиналу Петру. Когда-то этот крепкий мужчина с оружием в руках защищал свой монастырь от сарацин, теперь ни на шаг не отходил от его святейшества, Папы Иоанна Десятого.

— Принеси таз с горячей водой, поставь под стол и проследи, чтобы его святейшество опустил в него свои обмороженные ступни, — распорядилась Мароция. 

На столе стояли золотые подсвечники. До вечера в них дважды меняли свечи. К тому времени тепло и вино так разморили гостей, что никто не обращал внимания на капли воска на столе, тарелках, хлебе и обглоданных птичьих и свиных костях. Капля воска на руке Мароции походила на засохшее мужское семя. Она посмотрела на мужа. Подперев щеку кулаком, он слушал разговор прелатов.

— Купцы из Флоренции жалуются, что, когда они пришли с паломничеством в Рим, Римская милиция избила и ограбила их.

— Это были разбойники! — возразил Альберик.

— Это уже не первая жалоба от пилигримов. Они приходят помолиться в Рим, а Римская полиция обирает их.

— Не первый раз разбойники прикидываются пилигримами, чтобы проникнуть в город, — возразил Альберик. 

— Они пришли в Рим, помолиться в соборе святого Петра и принести пожертвование церкви.

— Двадцать вооруженных человек выглядели как разбойники и разговаривали как разбойники! 

— Твои люди отобрали у них золото, — сказал Иоанн, а кардинал Петр, стоявший за его креслом, кивнул. — Это золото предназначалось церкви.

— Когда мои люди спросили, откуда у них золото, разбойники начали путаться. Потому я решил, что золото краденное.

— Римская милиция не должна нападать на паломников.

— Римская милиция должна заботиться о гражданах Рима! — крикнул Альберик. 

— О гражданах Рима! — Стефан одобряюще захлопал в ладони.

Несколько консулов поддержали его. Вдоль стола раздались вялые хлопки. 

— Это уже двадцать седьмая жалоба от паломников с тех пор, как Римская Милиция подчиняется тебе.

— Римская милиция подчиняется мне, потому что я три года плачу им жалование из своего кармана. Забочусь о воинах и о их семьях, — Альберик бросил кубок на каменный пол.

— Золото, что ты им платишь, вы отбираете у паломников! 

У Мароции разболелась голова от этого спора.

— Это серьезное обвинение, ваше святейшество, — сказала она. — Даже двадцати семи жалоб недостаточно, чтобы обвинить Римскую милицию в грабеже.

— Римская милиция избивает и грабит тех, кого им приказывает избить и ограбить Альберик! Он превратил Римскую Милицию в своих наемников!

— Ваше святейшество, почему вы верите жалобам каких-то проходимцев? Эти люди чужаки! — Альберик вскочил на ноги.

— Ты и сам чужак! — Иоанн тоже поднялся. На его щеках вспыхнул болезненный румянец. По залу прокатился ропот. 

— Нет! Раньше я был чужаком. Когда я был им, меня держали на цепи! Разве я жаловался? Кто поверил бы мне, если бы я сказал, что я не разбойник, а паломник? — Альберик метнулся к Иоанну и приставил нож к его горлу. — Никто! Но потом макграфиня и вы, ваше преосвященство, обратились ко мне, к чужаку, за помощью. Я сражался за вас и проливал свою кровь ради вашей победы. Сначала в замке Ангела, потом в войне против сарацин. Потому не смейте больше называть меня чужаком!

Мароция встала между ними и положила руку на запястье Альберика.

— Убей меня, — сказала она. — Потому что я не смогу жить в городе, которым правит убийца!

Альберик отступил. Он и Иоанн посмотрели на Мароцию с одинаковым злым удивлением.

— А я думал, тебе нравится, что я убийца. Разве не для того, чтобы я убивал, ты освободила меня? Или тебе не нравится, что я правлю городом? Или все дело в нем? — Альберик сплюнул на пол и указал ножом на Иоанна. — Я никогда не понимал на чем держится ваша привязанность. Ты ведь презираешь слабых? Может, ты привязана не к нему, а к его сану? Папа Римский! Да, определенно дело в сане, — Альберик качнулся и указал ножом на Мароцию. — Ты испытываешь ностальгию по тем временам, когда тебя имел старик в папской сутане? Говорят, женщины часто вспоминают своего первого мужчину. 

Мароция отвесила Альберику пощечину.

— Ты пьян.

— Я пьян. А он слаб. Ты ведь знаешь, что он сделал? Знаешь, к чему все эти разговоры? Он опять зовет в Рим императора! Только на этот раз он собирается использовать армию императора не против сарацин, а против меня! Потому что здесь в Риме никто не встанет на его сторону. Он не имеет веса. Он никто. Символ. Твоя марионетка. Он это знает и послал своих прелатов унижаться перед императором. И что теперь будет с твоим сильным Римом, Мароция? Кто теперь позаботиться о Риме? Знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать, когда в Рим явятся войска императора? Я собираюсь дать им бой под стенами Рима! Я не пущу их в город, потому что теперь — это мой город! 

Альберик сплюнул еще раз и направился к двери.

— Стефан, — позвала Мароция. — Проводи его в наши покои на втором этаже. Молю тебя, не пускай его в таком состоянии в город, иначе он кого-то убьет.

— Не волнуйся, Мароция, я обо всем позабочусь, — Стефан икнул. Когда он ушел, Мароция встретилась взглядом с Иоанном, и у нее закружилась голова. Ей захотелось выйти на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом. Вместо этого, чувствуя, как к раскрасневшемуся лицу буквально липнут запахи воска, вина и жареного мяса, Мароция опустилась на колени и поцеловала перстень Папы.

— Прошу простить моего мужа, — сказала она. 

Он не должен был унижать тебя перед людьми, добавила она мысленно, а ты не должен был просить помощи у императора, не посоветовавшись со мной!

Мароция вернулась за стол. Высидев мучительно долгих полчаса, поднялась и направилась к двери. Альберик Младший поспешил за ней.

— Как он мог так оскорбить тебя в присутствии его святейшества, всех этих консулов и прелатов, — прошептал Альберик. 

Мароция остановилась. За окном тучи атаковали покрытую пятнами, как ранами, луну. 

— Не волнуйся об этом. Твой отец не сказал обо мне ничего такого, чего его святейшество и остальные не знали прежде. Сплетни распространяются быстро. А страх перед ними мешает жить.

— Это правда? То, что он сказал. Будет война?

— О мой мальчик, — в внезапном порыве нежности Мароция погладила сына по щеке. — Ты еще слишком юн для войны. Обещаю, не будет никакой войны.

— Но, если войско императора…

— Где твой брат, Альберик? Ты оставил его одного? — Мароция отстранилась. — Вернись за стол и съешь что-то, сделай пару глотков из своего кубка. Не показывай никому, что эта сцена тебя расстроила. 

Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом кивнул и виновато опустил голову. Мароция хотела одобрить его, сказать, что любит, но он слишком быстро отступил, момент был упущен. 

Она поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж. Если она оставалась ночевать в Латеранском дворце, по традиции ей отводились те же комнаты, что при Сергии занимала Феодора. Мароция знала эти покои с детства. Ей не нужен был свет, чтобы ориентироваться в Латеранском дворце. В дверях ее встретил Стефан. 

— Он спит. 

— Слава Богу, — выдохнула Мароция. 

— Он вел себя на удивление тихо и не сопротивлялся, когда я укладывал его в постель.

— Спасибо, Стефан, — Мароция сжала руку старика. 

Она подошла к кровати. Альберик спал на спине, широко раскинув руки и выставив на показ беззащитную шею, покрытую темной щетиной. Стефан стянул с него сапоги. Мароция сняла массивную золотую цепь с его груди. 

— Что сказал Папа Иоанн?

— Завтра я поговорю с ним, — отрезала Мароция. — Я не допущу войны. Мы не для того победили сарацин, чтобы отдать наши земли на растерзание армии императора. 

— Я прилягу в комнате рядом? — спросил Стефан.

Мароция кивнула. С давних пор в Латеранском дворце ее семье принадлежали три комнаты. Здесь хватит места для всех. 

Не раздеваясь, она легла на кровать рядом с мужем. Положила руку себе на грудь и удивилась тому, как быстро бьется сердце. Она начала мысленно репетировать утреннюю речь. Она должна заставить Иоанна отказаться от помощи императора. Мароция слышала, как пришли дети, слышала, как они легли.

 

 

Мароция не верила, что сможет заснуть. Стены комнаты покрывала древняя мозаика. Полуголые женщины плыли в лодке через Тибр. Много поколений назад Латеранский дворец принадлежал богатому римскому семейству. Однажды они приютили у себя странника-христианина. Нищий, но сильный духом, он заразил хозяев своей верой. В итоге император Нерон убил и гостя, и приютившую его семью. 

Ни один император больше никого и ничего не уничтожит в Риме, подумала Мароция, засыпая. 

В предрассветных сумерках ее разбудил шум. Кровать рядом была пуста.

— Что случилось? — Альберик Младший распахнул дверь в комнату.

Мароции показалось, что она слышит внизу удары мечей и звон копий. 

— Иоанн?

— Я здесь, мама.

— Запрись в комнате. Стефан? Ты видел моего мужа?

— Нет, Мароция, — старик достал меч.

— Убери, — приказала Мароция, взяла младшего сына за руку и поспешила к лестнице. 

Сумерки и сильный запах вина сплелись на первом этаже в ядовитый туман. 

— Альберик! — Мароция увидела его прежде, чем заметила людей с обнаженными мечами.  
Она упала около тела мужа, положила руки на его рану, будто могла остановить кровь. 

— Он хотел убить Папу! — кардинал Петр потряс окровавленным мечом.

— Это правда, — Иоанн подошел к мертвому Альберику и навис над Мароцией. 

— Нет! Нет, — Мароция замотала головой. На глазах выступили слезы. Сквозь них она посмотрела на прелатов и папскую гвардию. Сколько их здесь? Мароция сморгнула слезы. Десять? Двадцать человек? Так много против одного. Рядом с Мароцией на пол опустился растерянный Альберик Младший, его близость придала ей сил. — Ты убил его! — она указала окровавленным пальцем на Иоанна. — Ты убил его, потому что он оскорбил тебя. Господи! Все было подстроено с самого начала. Ты спровоцировал, а потом убил его! 

Альберик Младший протянул руку и закрыл отцу глаза. 

— Я должна похоронить моего мужа, — прошептала Мароция. Она закусила губу и погладила его по волосам. Она больше не смотрела на Папу и его людей, все внимание сосредоточила на мертвом Альберике. Почему у него порвана рубашка, будто он дрался? Почему столько крови на полу, будто самая первая и серьезная рана была нанесена в спину? 

— Как ты мог так поступить со мной, Иоанн? Как ты мог, так поступить с ним? Если бы не он, ты бы до сих пор лизал ноги моей матери. Без него ты не стал бы Папой. Не победил бы сарацин. Он спас тебе жизнь!

— Он не спасал мне жизнь! — Иоанн до сих пор бледный, вспыхнул. — Половина из его рассказов о войне была ложью и хвастовством.

— Я никогда не прощу тебя, Иоанн!

— На все воля Божья, Мароция.

— Я должна его похоронить, я должна его похоронить, — повторяла, как молитву, Мароция. 

Альберик Младший обнял ее за плечи. Она прижалась к его груди и расплакалась.

— За что? — шептала она, когда тело ее мужа погрузили на повозку. Стефан накрыл его плащом. Всю дорогу до замка Ангела Мароция шла рядом с повозкой. Она и не помнила, когда в последний раз проделывала этот путь пешком. Наверно, тогда она был еще младше, чем ее сыновья сейчас. Они шли рядом, бледные и напуганные, они часто оборачивались. Стефан и солдаты из охраны тоже оглядывались назад. Думают, что Иоанн пошлет за ними убийц? Он не стал убивать их в Латеране, но он может убить их на улице? Возможно, так будет лучше? 

Мароция подняла заплаканное лицо к небу. Чего ты хочешь, Господи? Чтобы он убил меня? Или чтобы я убила его? Я не смогу жить в городе, которым правит убийца моего мужа. Выбирай, Господи, ибо все случается по воле твоей.  
***  
Мароция устроила для мужа поминальный костер во дворе замка. Искры выжгли новое созвездие в ночном небе. Под утро Мароция поднялась с прахом Альберика на второй этаж. По узкому коридору она прошла в широкий зал. Давным-давно, до того, как Папа Григорий Великий увидел архангела Михаила на крыше замка, эта крепость была гробницей. Ее построил могущественный император. Этот император так сильно любил своего погибшего любовника, что основал город в его честь и приказал скульпторам снова и снова высекать в камне прекрасное юное тело и лицо. Мертвого мальчика скульпторы превращали то в раба, то в бога. Его статуи украшали вилы императора при жизни и его мавзолей после смерти.

Мароция посмотрела на вечно юное каменное печальное лицо и высыпала между камней прах могущественного императора. На его место она положила то, что осталось от Альберика. 

О чем она думала? О том, что ничего не вечно. И человек не в силах защититься от перемен, которые готовит ему Бог. Когда она обернулась, в коридоре стоял ее сын. Такой же юный, прекрасный и печальный, как каменное изваяние. Мароция пошатнулась, и Альберик Младший подхватил ее. Он был еще по мальчишески нескладным, но в его руках уже чувствовалась мужская сила. 

Альберик отвел Мароцию в ее покои. За узким окном с карканьем пролетела ворона. Утреннее небо сморщилось похожими на золу черными тучами. 

— Останься со мной, — Мароция сжала запястье сына.

Она легла на кровать, положила голову на его колени и почти сразу заснула. Когда она открыла глаза, ткань под ее лицом промокла от слез. Наверное, она плакала во сне. И все это время ее сын, такой юный и такой взрослый одновременно, сидел неподвижно и гладил ее по волосам.

— Ты самое дорогое и важное, что есть в моей жизни. Ты станешь прекрасным правителем. Сильным, мудрым и терпеливым, — сказала Мароция. — Римляне будут любить и боготворить тебя. При тебе Рим снова станет настоящей империей. Могущественной и богатой. Тебе присягнут на верность герцоги Сполето, Камерино и Ломбардии. Ты возьмешь в жены дочь византийского императора. Один из твоих сыновей станет императором Византии. А другой — женится на принцессе франков, их дети станут королями франков и швабов. Твой отец прогнал сарацин с папской земли, но ты пойдешь дальше и разрушишь сарацинские крепости в Каталонии. 

Мароция вздохнула. Воздух опалял легкие, грудь дрожала от боли. Она погладила сына по волосам, они были такими же мягкими, как у его отца. 

— Ты станешь великим воином. Люди будут рассказывать легенды о твоих подвигах и называть тебя святым, — слезы снова потекли по щекам Мароции. Только теперь к горю добавилась надежда и жажда действий. 

Что она должна сделать, чтобы обеспечить сыну будущее, которое он заслуживает и которое принадлежит ему по праву рождения? С чего ей стоит начать? Внезапно у Мароции перехватило дыхание. Она села на кровати и долго смотрела в ночь за окном.

— Медлить нельзя. С каждым днем положение Папы в Риме укрепляется. Он позволил нам уйти живыми, потому что решил, что я слишком разбита горем, чтобы действовать, а потом в город войдет армия императора. И когда это случится, — Мароция схватила Альберика за руки. — Для нас все будет потеряно. Ты потеряешь Рим, который принадлежит тебе по праву. Нужно действовать. Гвидо, герцог Сполетский, брат императора Ламберта. Гвидо и его армия, его вражда с братом наша последнее надежда. Он станет нашим оружием в войне против Иоанна, если Богу будет угодно. Позови Стефана. 

При Стефане и Альберике она написала Гвидо Сполетскому письмо. «Мой муж убит, приди, стань моим мужем и правителем Рима». 

— Чтобы герцог Сполетский не усомнился в чистоте наших намерений, ты сам передашь ему это письмо, — Мароция поцеловала сына в лоб и вложила конверт его руки. 

— Солдаты Папы Иоанна перекрыли мост через Тибр, — сказал Стефан. 

— Значит, действовать придется тайно, — кивнула Мароция. — Мне будет спокойнее, Стефан, если ты поедешь с моим сыном. 

— Конечно, Мароция.

— Вы спуститесь на веревках по северной стене замка.

— Я пошлю людей, чтобы раздобыли лодку, — Стефан кивнул.

— Ты моя единственная надежда. И единственная надежда Рима, — сказала Мароция Альберику на прощание. И ее мальчик посмотрел на нее одновременно с растерянностью и самодовольством.

Мароция испытала гордость, наблюдая, как ловко он карабкается по стене, и тревогу, когда он исчез в темноте. Тревога не покидала Мароцию три дня до возвращения сына.  
***  
— Это самый прекрасный замок, который я когда-либо видел, — к седлу Гвидо, герцога Сполетского, был привязан лисий хвост. Крестьяне севера говорили, что он приносит удачу. 

Мароция думала о суевериях Гвидо, пока его люди, отряд из тридцати всадников, въезжали во двор. У некоторых из всадников были с собой изогнутые сарацинские мечи. Наличие такого трофея выдавало в них опытных воинов. Пусть эти мечи послужат Риму, и моему сыну, подумала Мароция. 

Ее мальчик ехал рядом с Гвидо. Обменявшись с ним взглядом, спрыгнул на землю и подошел к матери. 

— Бог вернул тебя ко мне. И ему было угодно, чтобы ты вернулся не один, — Мароция улыбнулась. 

Альберик улыбнулся в ответ. Ей показалось, что в его улыбке появилось что-то новое — взрослое и чужое.

— Ты самая прекрасная женщина, которую я встречал, — Гвидо поцеловал руку Мароции.  
У герцога было крепкое телосложение воина. Припухшее лицо с мягкими и рыхлыми щеками выдавало в нем любителя выпить. Он охотно прикасался к предметам, тянулся руками к статуям, ощупывал стены в коридорах и поглаживал столешницу в большом зале. 

За креслом Гвидо встали двое его телохранителей. Справа и слева от Мароции сели два ее сына. 

Из-за того, что папские солдаты блокировали мост через Тибр, в замок Ангела три дня не привозили свежих продуктов. Мароция приказала подать на стол копченное мясо, сушенные ягоды и много вина. 

— Моя мать считала, что мальчикам нельзя есть много ягод, иначе растительная пища заберет их мужскую силу, — Гвидо сдавил вишню большим и указательным пальцем и выстрелил косточкой в стену. Как Мароция и ожидала, герцог Сполетский за столом часто налегал на вино и быстро захмелел.  
— Мой брат Ламберт покрыл позором ее имя. Он так рвался к власти, что даже оклеветал честь нашей матери. Будучи младшим братом, чтобы оправдать свои притязания на Сполето, он выдумал историю о том, что меня родила крестьянка. А моя мать взяла у нее ребенка, чтобы иметь наследника мужчину. 

— Когда Рим будет принадлежать вам, новый Римский Папа объявит вашу мать святой, — сказала Мароция.  
Гвидо закусил ноготь. 

— Когда мне было десять я приезжал в Рим с отцом. Мы молились в Латеранской базилике. Внутри было отвратительно холодно, и я заболел. Три дня потом был на грани жизни и смерти.

— Тогда вам понравится храм в замке Ангела, — сказала Мароция. — Он меньше и теплее Латеранской церкви. 

— Там, где стоят мраморные статуи?

— Если вы достаточно отдохнули с дороги, сегодня мы обвенчаемся там. 

Гвидо рассмеялся. 

— Ты торопишься. Ваш Папа-убийца попросил помощи у моего брата. И теперь ты боишься, что его войско явится раньше, чем город станет нашим. 

Мароция хотела ответить, но Гвидо взмахнул рукой. 

— Армии моего брата сейчас не хватает дисциплины и скорости, — Гвидо поправил штаны. — Но я не мой брат. Я всегда готов к бою. 

Он подошел к Мароции и предложил ей руку. От его одежды пахло мокрой лошадиной шерстью и пылью. 

— Альберик, распорядись, чтобы Стефан прислал священника в зал с саркофагом.

Альберик кивнул. На миг он замер, разглядывая Гвидо и мать, потом сорвался с места.

Двое телохранителей Гвидо следовали за герцогом и Мароцией по пятам, едва не наступая на подол ее платья. Они зажгли свечи в зале на втором этаже. Свет упал на полукруглые урны с прахом императоров. Мароция не удивилась, когда Гвидо прикоснулся к ним. Он обследовал пальцами изгибы рельефа на саркофаге, когда появился Альберик со Стефаном и священником. 

Гвидо отвлекся от камня и резко развернулся. Из-за количества выпитого, он не устоял на ногах и упал на колени. Его телохранители попытались поднять его, но он отмахнулся от них.

— Разве не на коленях полагается приносить клятвы Богу? — Гвидо посмотрел на Альберика, потом на Мароцию. 

Мароция заметила улыбку на лице сына и удивилась. Альберик всегда презирал выпивку, не может быть, чтобы ему понравился этот пьяный спектакль.

Подыгрывая Гвидо, Мароция сделала знак старому священнику. Он давно жил в замке и крестил обоих ее сыновей. Вместе они опустились на колени рядом с Гвидо. 

Пока священник совершал обряд, Гвидо рассматривал камни пола. 

— Слава Богу все закончилось, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я умираю от жажды.

Один из его телохранителей передал ему флягу. 

Молодые супруги вернулись в зал, где был накрыт стол. Слуги сменили свечи и почистили тарелки.  
Гвидо посмотрел на свой кубок, окунул в него палец, словно проверяя не вода ли внутри.

— Правда, что вино, которое подают к столу в Риме делают монахи? — не дожидаясь ответа, Гвидо протянул кубок Альберику. 

— Я не люблю вино, — покачал головой Альберик.

— Не хочешь выпить за нашу будущую победу? За нового хозяина замка? Или не хочешь пить за мое счастье? 

— Я просто не люблю вино, — мягко ответил Альберик и опустил взгляд. 

С тех пор как Альберику исполнилось пять, Мароция брала его с собой в Римскую курию и в Латеранский дворец. Никогда прежде она не видела, чтобы ее сын так по-детски упрямился.

— Сегодня особенный день и особенная ночь, — Гвидо встал и приблизился к Альберику. — Грех не выпить по такому случаю. 

Он прислонил кубок к подбородку Альберика, будто собирался напоить его насильно, а потом откинул кубок и поцеловал Альберика в губы. Кубок несколько раз отскочил от каменного пола и затих у стены прежде, чем Гвидо оторвался от Альберика.

— Убирайтесь, — приказал он своим телохранителям. Потом перевел взгляд на слепого Иоанна и Стефана. — Все вон отсюда!

Мароция погладила руку слепого Иоанна и передала его заботам Стефана. 

Она последней покинула комнату. Проследив, чтобы в коридоре никого не осталось, вернулась к приоткрытой двери. Она не могла отвести взгляд от двух мужчин. Вздрогнула, когда Гвидо скинул посуду со стола и толкнул на него ее сына. Он прикасался к Альберику с такой же осторожностью и жадным любопытством, как к каменному рельефу саркофага. Альберик сам развел ноги перед Гвидо. А когда в конце он откинул назад голову и встретился взглядом с Мароцией, он выглядел таким же растерянным и очарованным происходящим, как три года назад, подсматривая, как на этом же столе, где его сейчас имел Гвидо, его отец брал его мать. 

Чувствовал ли мальчик тогда такой же жар, какой сейчас ощущала Мароция? Горело ли его тело тогда, так же как сейчас горит ее тело? Тянуло ли у него тогда, так же сладко в низу живота, как сейчас тянет у нее?  
***  
Выступая на Ватикан, Гвидо настоял на том, чтобы Альберик поехал с ним. 

— Держись около моего сына и каждый час посылай ко мне гонца с новостями, — приказала Мароция Стефану. 

— Пусть Бог поможет вам! — пожелала она на прощание Гвидо и Альберику.

— Пусть Бог бережет тебя, — ответил Гвидо.

Когда ворота за ними закрылись, Мароция взяла старшего сына за руку и поднялась с ним в церковь Святого Ангела на крыше. 

— Давай помолимся за победу твоего брата, — сказала она, опускаясь на колени и складывая руки у груди. 

Она не удивилась, когда ее слепой сын вслух прочитал ту же молитву, которую много лет назад на улицах Рима произнес человек, в честь которого она назвала своего первенца. Тогда он молился об удачном исходе ее родов, сейчас она с сыном молилась о его поражении. Бог любит повторения. Мароция убедилась в этом вчера, наблюдая за Гвидо и Альбериком. 

Она просила Бога, чтобы он сохранил жизнь Альберику и привел его в замок победителем. Просила Бога, чтобы сохранил жизнь Иоанну и привел его в замок в цепях. 

К обеду гонец от Стефана объявил, что солдаты Папы убиты, а левое крыло Латеранского дворца охватил пожар. Мароция приказала слепому Иоанну молиться усерднее, а сама подошла к краю крыши, всматриваясь в черный дым. Сильный ветер растер его в пыль и потащил над городом. 

Когда небо начало темнеть, и пошел снег, Гвидо и его люди вернулись в замок. Позади Гвидо ехал Альберик, к седлу его лошади была привязана веревка. Другой конец веревки соединял запястья Иоанна. Бывшего Папы. Победители раздели его. На его худом теле виднелись свежие шрамы. 

— Заприте его в подвале, — приказала Мароция. Невольно она посмотрела на его ноги. После праздника Обрезания Господнего прошло пять дней. Тогда ноги Иоанна выглядели такими же синими и обмороженными, как сейчас. Ему нравится страдать, со злостью подумала Мароция и почувствовала бессилие и усталость. Возможно, ей не стоило сохранять ему жизнь. 

За солдатами Гвидо во двор замка пришли крестьяне со свежим мясом и молоком. До ночи Мароция раздавала распоряжения слугам и поварам.

Заполночь спустилась в подвалы. Здесь пахло кровью и болезнью. Неприятно и тяжело. Наверное, так было всегда. Просто в юности Мароция не замечала этого.

Обнаженный Иоанн стоял на коленях. Привыкший к темноте он зажмурился от света факела. 

— Я ждал тебя, Мароция, — прошептал он, не открывая глаз.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это я?

— Кому еще могло понадобиться сохранять мне жизнь? 

— Ты предпочел бы умереть от руки чужака?

— Я благодарен тебе за твое милосердие. За то, что ты позволишь мне умереть тем, где мне суждено умереть.

— Стражники говорят, что ты отказался от еды и воды.

— Она умерла там, где ты сейчас стоишь.

Мароция инстинктивно отступила и прижалась к решетке.

— Бог любит повторения. Он снова и снова проводит нас через одни и те же ситуации, меняя в них наши роли. Таким образом, он напоминает нам о существовании судьбы. О том, что для каждого из нас он приготовил свой конец.

Мароция передернула плечами, Иоанн говорил о том, о чем она думала целый день.  
— Только перед смертью человек понимает его справедливость. По его воле мы заперли ее здесь, по его воле я умру здесь, — Иоанн закашлялся.

Мароция вспомнила глупого бледного мальчишку, каким он был давным-давно и разозлилась. 

— Моя мать любила тебя, а ты предал ее. Ты никогда никого не умел любить, жаль, что я не поняла этого раньше. Не поняла, что ты умеешь только ненавидеть. Мою мать, себя, Альберика и даже меня.

— Возможно, тебя я любил слишком сильно, — тихо сказал Иоанн.

— Не смей так говорить,- Мароция ударила его по щеке. — Не после того, как ты убил моего мужа. Я верила тебе, Иоанн. Доверяла тебе, как никому другому. Ты помог появиться на свет моему сыну…

— Это был самый прекрасный миг в моей жизни. Благодаря тебе я пережил чудо. Никогда прежде я не молился так горячо, никогда прежде не ощущал, что Бог услышал мои молитвы. Когда я понял, что ты и твой ребенок будете жить, я поклялся богу, что буду служить ему всем сердцем и каждый день своей жизни. И я делал все, что в было моих силах. Я прогнал сарацин с его земли, заботился о его церкви, старался очистить от похоти и зависти церковь и свое сердце. 

— Разве ты еще не понял, Иоанн? Богу не нужны твои клятвы и твое служение! Бог привел сарацин на наши земли, и Бог помог тебе прогнать их. Бог позволил моему сыну появиться на свет крепким и здоровым, и он же позволил моей матери его искалечить. Видеть в его действиях справедливость может только слабый. Бог не ждет от нас справедливости или праведности. Единственное, чего он требует от нас — это, чтобы мы сделали выбор. Я поняла это, когда он ослепил моего сына. Всю жизнь мы выбираем то, ради чего жить и ради чего умирать. И мне жаль тебя, не потому что ты умрешь, а потому что ты умрешь не за то, что любил, а за то, что ненавидел. 

— Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня за ту боль, что я причинил тебе, Мароция?

— Когда бог позволил тебе убить моего мужа, он потребовал, чтобы я сделала выбор. Я исполнила его волю, я сделала выбор. Я не простила тебя. Когда Бог заберет тебя, он снова поставит меня перед выбором, возможно, я выберу тебя, — на глазах Мароции выступили слезы, и она отвернулась от Иоанна. 

У нее кружилась голова от тяжелых запахов подземелья. Она не почувствовала облегчения, когда оказалась на улице. Где-то за стенами замка закричал петух. На востоке перед рассветом звезды светили особенно ярко. Но их свет был всего лишь отражением света приближающегося солнца. Как все вокруг всего лишь отражение наших намерений. 

Из замка вышел Стефан. Повернувшись лицом к стене, он помочился на пробивающуюся между камней траву. 

— О чем говорят люди в городе? — спросила его Мароция, когда он приблизился к ней.

— Консулы сидят дома, разглядывают договор аренды земли, который они подписали с тобой или твоей матерью. Боятся Гвидо и не знают, что делать, — Стефан почесал выбритую щеку. — Бедняки любили Папу Иоанна за бесплатные обеды по воскресеньям. Они называют Гвидо убийцей. Бродяги вчера бросали камнями в его солдат. 

— Хорошо, — сказала Мароция и достала мешок с травами из складок платья. — Я хочу, чтобы сегодня вечером ты подсыпал это в бутылку вина и отнес ее в казарму, солдатам Гвидо. О герцоге я позабочусь сама.

Стефан кивнул и отвел взгляд, наблюдая как стая уток поднимается над Тибром.

Мароция вернулась к себе в комнату, упала на кровать и сразу заснула. Она спала без сновидений, как человек чья совесть чиста, как человек сделавший свой выбор. 

Гвидо любил прикосновения, и вечером Мароция надела самое легкое и тонкое из своих платьев. Вспомнив, как ей нравилось прикасаться к волосам мужа и сына, она распустила свои. Перед ужином зашла в комнату к слепому Иоанну.

— Помолись со мной, — попросила она старшего сына. 

А когда он опустился на колени, Мароция стояла рядом и смотрела в его изуродованные глазницы. Ее первенец, когда погружался в молитву, был похож на святого. На престол Петра давно не восходил святой. 

За ужином она села рядом с Гвидо и сама наполнила его кубок отравленным вином. Пока Гвидо пил, ел и болтал, Мароция заметила, что Альберик выглядит подавленным. Весь вечер он рассматривал камни в стене и почти не прикасался к еде. Ближе к полуночи встал и, не прощаясь, вышел из комнаты. Это лишний раз убедило Марозию в правильности принятого решения. 

Гвидо ослабел лишь к четырем утра. Его локоть соскользнул со стола, а взгляд стал мутным и бегающим перед смертью. На его лице выступила испарина, руки начали дрожать, и он завалился на пол. Со своего места Мароция видела, как он несколько раз дернул ногой. Когда Гвидо затих, за окном закричала ночная птица, Мароция встала и закрыла стеклянные глаза своего мертвого мужа.  
Потом она завернулась в меховую накидку и поднялась на крышу. Когда рассвет вызволил Рим из темноты небытия, Мароция услышала шаги и обернулась. 

У Альберика покраснели глаза, будто он плакал.

— Гвидо и его люди мертвы. Как ты могла?

— Я сделала это ради Рима и ради тебя. Рим никогда не простил бы Гвидо свержение Папы Иоанна и сожжение Латеранского дворца. Тебе Рим принадлежит по праву, и люди Рима ждут твоих приказов.

— Гвидо пришел, потому что мы попросили его о помощи, — Альберик словно не слышал Мароцию. — Пришел, потому что я попросил его. Я попросил его сражаться на нашей стороне против Папы Иоанна и императора Ламберта.

— С тех пор, как Папа Иоанн надел на Ламберта императорскую корону, император всего лишь раз приезжал в Рим. Рим никогда не интересовал Ламберта. Папа Иоанн пытался нарушить это равновесия, а Гвидо завершил бы начатое им и затеял бы здесь войну с Ламбертом. Эта война не принесла бы Риму ничего кроме горя и разрушений. Как новый патриций всего Рима, ты преклонишь колено перед императором Ламбертом и подаришь ему голову его брата-бунтовщика. Тогда все вернется на свои места. Ламберт будет править Сполето и грызться с соседями. А Рим станет твоим. 

— Ты… — Альберик скривился. — Ты видела, что я сплю с Гвидо, потому убила его. 

— Он был не достоин тебя. 

— Ты убила его, потому что он выбрал меня, а не тебя? 

— Мне не нужен Гвидо, — Мароция приблизилась к сыну и опустилась перед ним на колени. Он дрожал. И она начала гладить его икры, как в детстве, когда перед дождем у него крутило ноги. 

— Но ты сама послала меня к нему! Ты знала, что ему нравятся мальчики! Стефан сказал, что об этом все знали. Все кроме меня. И ты послала меня, чтобы я просил его о помощи. Попросил помочь отомстить мне за смерть отца. Ты догадывалась, что он попросит взамен.

— У нас не было выбора. Мы все были бы мертвы, если бы не он. Это был единственный путь спасти Рим.

— Спасти Рим или отомстить за моего отца? — Альберик посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

— Мы и Рим не отделимы друг от друга. Рим твой город. Ты здесь родился и вырос. Рим принадлежит тебе. Я не могла позволить, чтобы Гвидо стоял между тобой и Римом, — Мароция скользнула руками вверх по его бедрам.

— Гвидо… — Альберик болезненно поморщился. — Я мог бы сам справиться с ним. Ты не должна была решать за меня. 

Он испугано охнул, когда Мароция погладила его пах и распутала завязки его штанов.

— Прости меня, за то, что я слишком люблю тебя, — прошептала она и, удерживая взглядом взгляд сына, взяла его плоть в рот.

Она мечтала об этом с момента, когда увидела, как Альберик отдается Гвидо. Альберик был идеальным. Он унаследовал лучшее от отца и матери. И он всегда был и будет частью Мароции. 

— Ты самое важное и чудесное, что есть у меня в жизни. Ты мой свет. Единственная моя надежда, — прошептала Мароция, прижимаясь щекой к животу сына.  
***  
Когда после встречи с императором Ламбертом Альберик вернулся в Рим, горожане встретили его как победителя. Город ликовал, как в день, когда его отец и Папа Иоанн вернулись после войны с сарацинами. 

Светило яркое солнце. Под копыта лошадей бросали зерна и первые цветы. Били барабаны и звонил колокол в часовне на крыше замка Ангела. Римская милиция разгоняла людей перед лошадью Альберика.  
Когда Альберик спешился, Мароция бросилась ему на шею. Иоанн слепой поцеловал брата в левую щеку.  
Стефан отдавал приказы солдатам, когда Мароция увлекла сына в замок. 

— Какой он, император Ламберт? — спросила Мароция, когда они остались наедине.

— Болезнь поразила его кости и превратила его в хромого горбуна, — ответил Альберик, целуя ее в шею.

— Ты видел, как люди встречали тебя? Почувствовал их радость? Рим ждал тебя! — у Мароции перехватило дыхание. Она не видела сына всего несколько дней. Но ей казалось, что он повзрослел и изменился. Его блестящие глаза стали еще черней. На шее появились свежие порезы, которые остаются у мужчин после бритья.

— А ты ждала? — прошептал Альберик.

— Я горжусь тобой, как никогда еще никем не гордилась, — Мароция поцеловала его подбородок. 

Он был нежен в постели и затих потом. Мароция отметила, что у ее сына появилась скверная привычка подолгу лежать или сидеть без движений, смотря в одну точку. 

— Завтра состоится рукоположение Иоанна. Став Папой, он начнет ремонт Латеранского дворца, — сказала Мароция, рисуя ногтем круги на груди сына.

— Почему?

— Потому что Латеранский дворец символ Рима, — улыбнулась Мароция.

— Нет. Я спрашиваю, почему ты хочешь сделать Папой именно его.

— Видит Бог, я больше не отдам папский престол в чужие руки. А насчет тебя у меня великие планы. Я написала византийскому императору и попросила для тебя руки его дочери. Однажды твой сын станет императором Византии, а другие твои дети займут троны франков и швабов.

— Иоанн слеп и слаб. Он будет таким же слабым папой, как Ламберт слабый император. 

— Папский престол окроплен кровью Иоанна. Разве кто-то смеет называть Святых мучеников слабыми? — Мароция поцеловала Альберика, надеясь развеять его сомнения.

— Что с Иоанном, предыдущим Папой?

— Он умер два дня назад. Заморил себя голодом, — Мароция отвела взгляд. Ее сыну не обязательно знать, что она пересыпала его прах в одну из императорских урн на втором этаже.  
***  
В день рукоположения Иоанна ветер сложил из облаков кресты. Жители Рима в праздничных одеждах собрались перед собором Святого Петра. Хор мальчиков пел псалмы. Иоанн стоял на ступенях, прекрасный и величественный в папском облачении, он смотрел в небеса, опираясь на руку старика-кардинала. 

Мароция первой подошла поцеловать перстень нового Папы. Ее примеру последовали консулы Рима. Альберик тоже опустился перед Папой на колени. Поцеловав перстень, Альберик хотел отстраниться, но Иоанн схватил его за руку. Второй рукой он ударил Альберика по щеке. Лицо Иоанна исказила гримаса ненависти.

— Я отлучаю тебя от церкви и изгоняю из Рима! — Никогда прежде Мароция не слышала, чтобы голос ее старшего сына звучал так громко.

Люди на площади замерли, будто их настиг гнев Господний.

— Отныне каждый в Риме проклянет твое имя. Тебя будут презирать везде. Как презирают предателей и клятвопреступников. Тебе не разрешат молиться в церкви и заходить в монастыри. Ты не заслуживаешь прощения, царства господнего и человеческого милосердия, как не заслуживают этого содомиты, все мужчины, которые отдаются на четвереньках другим мужчинам. 

Альберик покраснел и схватился за меч.

— Нет! — закричала Мароция. — Не смей! 

Он посмотрел на нее, словно она его ударила и попятился. Отступая, он оказался в толпе, и люди разошлись перед ним. Матери притянули к себе детей, мужчины задвинули женщин за спины. Альберик посмотрел на обнаженный меч в своей руке. Потом снова на Мароцию.

— Властью данной мне я проклинаю тебя, пусть не один христианин в мире не предложит тебе кров над головой и не подаст кусок хлеба. И не один христианин не выдаст за тебя свою дочь! — прокричал Иоанн и топнул ногой. 

Альберик спрятал меч и скрылся в боковой улице.

— Стефан, умоляю иди за ним, — Мароция повисла на руке у старого солдата. — Будь с ним, помоги ему. Прошу тебя. 

Спеша по ступеням к Иоанну, Мароция упала и разбила колено.

— Как ты мог, Иоанн, как ты мог? 

— Помолись со мной, — сказал он холодным тоном и вошел в церковь.  
Мароции ничего не оставалось как пойти за ним.

— Он твой брат. Он всю жизнь был твоими глазами. Он никогда не причинял тебе зла, — произнесла она вместо молитвы. 

— Ты всегда говорила, что, если я не научусь принимать помощь людей, я буду унижать себя и других. 

— При чем здесь это, Иоанн?

— Ты хотела, чтобы он был моими глазами, потому что я слеп.

— Иоанн!

— Я научился принимать помощь от людей. Я смирился с тем, что он долгое время был моими глазами. Но теперь пришло время мне быть его совестью Его и твоей совестью. Вы всегда относились ко мне как к уроду. Вы всегда напоминали мне, что я не такой как вы, что я хуже и слабее вас. Но на самом деле, это вы уроды и калеки. Вас пугала моя слепота, а меня пугает ваша ненасытная похоть! 

— Как ты можешь такое говорить, Иоанн? Разве не я сидела у твоей кровати, когда ты болел? Разве не я всегда и во всем помогала тебе? Я и твой брат, мы всегда были опорой для тебя. 

— Мне не нужна такая гнилая и грязная опора! Замолчи, женщина. Встань на колени и благодари меня, что я не рассказал всему миру о твоей преступной связи с сыном. Благодари за то, что я опозорил и изгнал только его, а не вас обоих.

— Я не узнаю тебя, Иоанн.

— Ты никогда меня и не знала. Вас обоих никогда не интересовало, что я думаю и чувствую! 

Все кончено, подумала Мароция, глядя на своего старшего сына. Куда пропала его красота и одухотворенность? Он кричал, плевался и все больше становился похож на дьявола. Даже пальцы, которыми он хватал пустоту, изогнулись как когти.

Мароция опустилась на пол, закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась.

Она не знала, сколько времени она так просидела, но, когда она открыла глаза, она была в храме одна. Никто не зажег свечи, и вокруг плясала темнота. Мароции, показалось, что в темноте кривляются черти. Двигаясь на ощупь, она добралась до выхода и распахнула дверь на улицу. Холодный ветер обжег ее заплаканное лицо. 

На другом конце площади, где начинались лабиринты узких улочек, Мароция увидела факел. Ежась от холода и не думая, что делает, она пошла на свет. 

— Да! — одновременно воскликнули десять человек, когда она приблизилась. Она узнала троих солдат из Римской милиции. Еще здесь были мужчины из квартала ткачей и красивые молодые женщины.  
— У нас есть гордость! Мы любим Рим! Мы не позволим править Римом слабому Папе и его шлюхе-матери! — повторяли они за Альбериком. Он стоял на краю колодца. И на миг Мароции почудилось, что это тот самый колодец, около которого много лет назад она родила Иоанна. Но конечно, это было не так. Тот колодец и та улица, находились гораздо дальше от Ватикана. В самом сердце города. 

А теперь в сердце толпы стоял ее сын. Ее младший сын. Такой красивый и сильный в своем возмущении. Сейчас Мароция гордилась им не меньше, чем, когда он триумфально вернулся в Рим. Хотя разве это был триумф? Нет, настоящую победу Альберик одержал сейчас. Несмотря на проклятия Папы, не смотря на слухи, и даже на свой стыд, он не убежал. Не спрятался, не сдался, он заговорил с людьми и заставил их прислушаться к себе. Они полюбили его за его смелость. Мароция была рада, что ей довелось наблюдать миг его победы и рождения новой эпохи для Рима. Ее младший сын станет прекрасным правителем. 

Неожиданно красивая молодая женщина обернулась к Мароции и закричала:

— Шлюха! 

Сразу несколько рук толкнули ее к стене и содрали с нее меховую накидку. Она чувствовала их грубые прикосновения и вонючее дыхание. Она думала, они разорвут ее на части, но появился Стефан с двумя солдатами и спас Мароцию. 

— Я отведу тебя в замок, — сказал он. 

Толпа потеряла к Мароции интерес и двинулась за Альбериком. Потрясая факелами, люди шли к полуразрушенному Латеранскому дворцу.

— Нет. Я хочу остаться. — сказала Мароция.

— Это его приказ, — Стефан взял ее под руку. — Идем.

И он потащил ее прочь от площади. Только через десять шагов Мароция сообразила, что изо всех сил вырывается.

— Нет, Стефан! Я не могу их оставить! Там Иоанн! Он в опасности.

— Альберик приказал запереть тебя в замке, — покачал головой Стефан. — Перестань сопротивляться, прошу тебя. Твои мальчики уже выросли, Мароция. Позволь им самим решать за себя.

— Но Альберик убьет его!

— Если так, ты не сможешь этому помешать! 

Они прошли через ворота замка, и Стефан толкнул Мароцию в подвал. 

Это тоже его приказ, это тоже приказ ее сына, поняла Мароция. Сам Стефан на такое никогда бы не отважился. Закрывая решетку, он прятал глаза. 

Мароция обхватила плечи руками и отступила в темноту. Та ли эта темница, где умер Иоанн? Та ли эта темница, где умерла ее мать? А может, сейчас она оказалась в той самой комнате, в которой впервые поцеловала Альберика? 

Через окно под потолком Мароция видела часть двора. На рассвете она услышала цокот копыт по камню и голоса. Вскоре шум раздался в подземелье, лязгнула решетка. 

Войдя к матери, Альберик держал в правой руке факел. От дыма у Мароции заслезились глаза.

— Где Иоанн? — со страхом спросила она.

— Он жив.

— Он здесь, внизу?

Альберик кивнул.

— Он не выживет в подземелье, Альберик. Прошу… — Мароция осеклась. Глаза, наконец, привыкли к свету, и она рассмотрела его лицо. Заострившиеся черты. Запавшие глаза. — Я научила тебя всему, только забыла научить прощать, — повторил Мароция слова своей матери.

Альберик смотрел на не несколько мгновений, потом стремительно вышел. 

Она не видела его полгода. Прошла весна, закончилось лето и наступили дожди. Мароция сама, как могла, убирала свою камеру. Никогда не отказывалась от еды. Она подолгу стояла у окна, надеясь, что по видимой ей части двора пройдут люди или кони. Но не редко случалось, что за целый день она не видела ни одного живого существа. Со временем она стала откладывать что-то из еды для того, чтобы приманивать замковую собаку или кошку. В обмен на еду животные соглашались скрасить ее одиночество. Дни, когда Мароции удавалось переговорить со стражником, были самыми приятными. 

В начале осени она узнала от стражника, что Альберик восстановил Латеранский дворец и сделал новым Папой внука Стефана, юношу тихого и глупого. 

Ночи стали длинными и холодными. С заморозками к Мароции пришли сны. Она часто видела во сне Альберика Старшего и Иоанна. Иногда просыпаясь, она путала события и не могла точно вспомнить — ее слепой сын убил ее мужа или проклял его? Или убил своего брата? Или убийца Иоанн? Любовник ее матери убил ее сыновей? Одному выколол глаза. А второго отымел в задницу.

Когда стражник принес Мароции теплые одеяла, дурные сны прекратились вместе с лихорадкой.  
В начале зимы к ней пришел Альберик. За время, что она не видела сына, он вытянулся и похудел. 

— Идем, — голос его стал глубже. 

Он провел ее в ее старые покои. Внутри все было таким ярким, что у Мароции зарябило перед глазами. Посреди комнаты стояла ванна с горячей водой. 

Мароция никогда не думала, что однажды будет стыдиться раздеться. Но после месяцев в подземелье она исхудала, кожа высохла и покрылась морщинами. 

Альберик прикрыл дверь и, привалившись к ней спиной, сложил руки на груди, наблюдал за матерью. «Он мог позвать служанку, которая помогла бы мне помыться», — подумала Мароция и распрямила плечи. Ее сын имеет право увидеть, как она изменилась. 

Он смотрел. Пока она мылась и вытиралась, на его лице не отражалось никаких эмоций. Лишь когда она взяла ножницы, чтобы подстричь свои длинные волосы, он вздрогнул. Неужели он думал, что она способна навредить себе? 

— Идем, — сказал он, когда она надела платье. 

Они спустились на второй этаж. В мавзолее горели свечи. На полу лежал мертвый Иоанн. 

— Он умер сегодня ночью, — сказал Альберик.

Мароция опустилась на колени и провела рукой по холодной щеке. Ее глаза остались сухими. Вместе с Альбериком они раздели Иоанна и обмыли его тело. 

Ночью по дворе замка сложили поминальный костер. Мароция стояла между Альбериком и Стефаном. Вокруг мелькали незнакомые молодые лица новых стражников и слуг. Когда костер догорел, Альберик забрал коробку с прахом брата и пошел в замок. Мароция поднялась за ним на второй этаж. Альберик долго стоял посреди зала, потом приблизился к одной из урн, перевернул ее, втер сапогом прах древнего императора в пол и положил в урну прах брата.

— Я горжусь тобой, — прошептала Мароция.

Альберик нахмурился и опустил голову. Не касаясь Мароции, он прошел мимо нее по лестнице наверх. Остановился около двери ее покоев, чтобы пропустить ее вперед. Когда они остались наедине, Альберик толкнул ее на кровать и грубо овладел ею. Он кусался и плакал. Кажется, она тоже. 

Утром он уехал. Так как он не приказал запереть Мароцию в подвале, она целый день провела на крыше замка, рассматривая Рим. 

Он мало изменился. Но теперь казался Мароции слишком большим и людным.

Альберик поселился в Авертине, в замке, построенном его отцом. Он часто навещал Мароцию в замке Ангела, но никогда больше не разрешал ей покидать его.


End file.
